When You See a Guy Reach For Stars in the Sky
by Lia06
Summary: COMPLETED!Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have been best friends since their first year. (I know they’re not really in the same year but I’m changing that to suit my purposes. They are both four years older than Harry.) Ever since fourth year, Oliver has h
1. Prologue

Title: When You See A Guy Reach For Stars in the Sky

Author: Lia06

Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood have been best friends since their first year. (I know they're not really in the same year but I'm changing that to suit my purposes. They are both four years older than Harry.) Ever since fourth year, Oliver has had just a tiny crush on Katie. Katie likes him too but she thinks he doesn't like in that way. So she starts dating Roger Davies but then she sees him cheating on her with Cho Chang and things get really confusing. Oliver is telling this story to their unborn child while Katie is in labor. I'll make times and dates as clear as I can.

Rating: PG-13 (mostly for language, watch Katie's mouth when she's in labor. It isn't going to be pretty. I'll try to smack her for y'all though.)

Prologue

April 26, 2000 10:18 PM at the Wood residence in London

Oliver Wood was sitting at his desk in his study going over some paperwork. After marrying Katie Bell, he had retired from professional Quidditch to work as an Auror. One thing he'd never known about being an Auror was all the bloody paperwork that came with it. Katie was a mediwitch at St. Mungo's and eight and a half months pregnant with the couple's first child.

"Oliver!" his wife yelled from their bedroom down the hall. "Oliver, come here now! The baby is coming now!"

Oliver threw his quill down and ran to his bedroom. Katie was lying on the bed, clutching her stomach and moaning. "My water just broke!" she moaned. "We need to get to the hospital now!"

Oliver nodded. "We'll apparate."

A minute later, they were in the lobby of the maternity ward of St. Mungo's.  Oliver hurried his wife over to the nurses' station. Since Katie worked on this floor, the nurse immediately recognized them. "I'll call Dr. Kensington and get you checked in," she said. "Come with me."

Once Katie was checked in and settled, Dr. Kensington came in. "All right, folks, you'll want to settle in for a long night. Katie, because this is your first child, this labor is probably going to take a long time."

Katie gritted her teeth and nodded. Once Oliver and Katie were alone again, Katie said, "Oliver, do something to distract me. Tell the baby and me a story."

Oliver nodded. "All right, I'll tell the baby the story of how you and I ended up together." He cleared his throat. "It all started on September 1, thirteen years ago…"

A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written but that's okay. I'll keep working on this and my other HP fic. Review please!


	2. So, do you like Quidditch?

A/N: So I don't own Harry Potter; that's not my fault. And this is told from Oliver's POV. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope this lives up to your expectations.

Chapter One: So, Do You Play Quidditch?

September 1, 1987 10:45 AM at Platform 9 ¾ King's Cross

"Hurry up, Oliver! You're going to be late," my older sister, Eva, yelled. "We have to be on the train at eleven. Get on there now!"

I was hurrying but I was so much smaller than everyone else. I know now that's hard to believe; now I'm 6'5" and muscular but when I was eleven I was over a foot shorter and as skinny as a twig. So, little twig Oliver is following his big tall sister when he crashes into umm, well, something. That something and I both landed on the ground. When I pulled myself up, I realized I'd knocked over a girl who was taller than me. This girl had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She stood up. "Hi," she said in a really small voice. "I'm Katie Bell."

I smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Oliver Wood. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled. "Come on. Let's go get a compartment before all the older students get them and we get stuck with weird people."

"Okay," I said eagerly. I was desperate to not be stuck with "weird people" on the train. I followed Katie to the train and we quickly found an empty compartment. We sat down and she looked at me. "So, do you play Quidditch?"

I smiled and laughed. "Yes, my dad played professional Quidditch in his younger days. He taught all of his children how to play when we were about three. Well, my sister who is two and my baby sister can't play yet but the rest of us can."

"How many siblings do you have?" Katie asked playing with her hair.

"Seven, three brothers, four sisters," I said. "Eva is fourteen, I'm eleven, Will is ten, Robbie is eight, Jamie is six, Maggie is four, Marion is two, and Mum just had Anna about a month ago. How many siblings do you have?"

"Don't even get me started," Katie moaned. "There are fourteen kids in my family, seven boys and seven girls. Mary is fifteen, Mark and Greg are fourteen, Joe is thirteen, I'm eleven, Annie is ten, Elizabeth is nine, Gabriel is eight, Paul is seven, David is six, Colette is five, Cecilia is four, Marita is three and Michael is two. Don't ask me how my mother did since I have no clue."

I looked at her sympathetically. "And I thought I had a big family. Fourteen kids, that's a huge family."

"I know," Katie said with a sigh. "You should see our house. It's huge. We have twelve bedrooms in our house. My parents have a room. Mary has her own room, I have my own room, Mark, Greg, and Joe share a room, Annie and Lizzie share a room, Gabe has his room, Paul has his own room, David has his own room, Colette has her own room, Cecilia has her own room, Marita has her own room, and Michael has his own room. It bugs me that all my really little siblings have their own rooms but Mark, Greg, and Joe share a room. It seems kind of stupid. I mean, I know Mark and Greg are twins but still they shouldn't have to share a room."

"Yeah, in my family, Eva has her own room, I share a room with Will, Robbie and Jamie share a room, Maggie and Marion share a room, and Anna sleeps in Mum and Dad's room."

"Hold on," Katie said suddenly. "Is your dad Michael Wood?"

I nodded, knowing where this was going. "Yeah."

"Like Michael Wood who used to play for Puddlemore United?" Katie said eagerly.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh!" Katie squealed. "He was my dad's favorite player. My dad is always talking about him. When he taught me how to play Quidditch, he taught me to play like your dad did."

"So you're a chaser?" I asked eagerly.

"Since I was four years old," Katie replied. "I wanted to play Keeper at first but Dad says I'm built more like a chaser, so I play chaser. What do you play?"

"Keeper," I said with a smile. I loved Quidditch; it was the best thing in life. "I wanted to play chaser, to be like my dad but Dad says I'm definitely a keeper and I love playing keeper anyways, so I just stick with it."

"Does your older sister play on the house team?"

"Yeah, she's a Beater," I said. "She's a really well built, so she's really powerful. She's a fourth year and her goal is to be the captain next year, but Charlie Weasley, her boyfriend, will probably get it."

"I want to make the Gryfinndor house team next year," Katie said with a sigh. "I really want to be in Gryfinndor like my brothers and sister and my parents."

"So do I," I said.

September 5, 1987: Breakfast Time at Hogwarts

Katie Bell was running late for breakfast and she had Potions first that morning. From what she heard from her older siblings and from Eva Wood, being late for Potions was like asking someone to kill you. Professor Snape would give her detention for the next fifty years. She skidded into the Great Hall and sat down next to me. She started shoving food down her throat. Percy Weasley, who was sitting to my left, said, "Geez, Katie, slow down. You're going to choke if you don't eat more slowly."

"Percy," she said between bites. "We have potions this morning. I don't want to be late. Snape hates Gryfinndors; everyone knows that. I don't want to be on his bad side the first day of classes."

"You're right," Percy said. "Eat up fast. We've got to run."

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, don't rush her. Katie, you should eat quickly but don't follow Percy's advice."

Percy's older brother, Charlie, who was sitting across the table from us said, "All who follow Percy's advice usually end up in some sort of dreadful trouble. My youngest brother, Ron, learned that the hard way."

I was interested, very interested. "What happened?"

"I'm not going to say," Charlie replied and went back to talking to my sister. Charlie was a fifth year and Eva was a fourth year but it was one happy, happy relationship. They'd only been dating for like six months and Mum was already hoping they'd get married. The only problem with Mum's plan was Charlie wanted to go to Romania to work with dragons after Hogwarts and Eva wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic.

Two minutes later, we had to leave for Potions. I was not looking forward to this class. I'd heard too much bad stuff about Professor Snape from Eva to look forward to this class. As a course, Potions wasn't that bad but Snape was supposedly purely and entirely evil. My mum knew things about him from her days in the Ministry of Magic but she wasn't allowed to tell Eva and me them. My mum knows so much cool stuff that Eva and I don't have the security clearances for.

So we went into Potions. Snape looked like one of those Goth muggle people my grandmother is always going off on. My grandmother Wood lived in the heart of muggle London despite being a full-blood witch. I never understood it, but she died shortly before I married Katie so I respect her memory, especially since Katie wants to name the baby after her if the baby is a girl.

But back to the story…

Katie and I survived Potions. Percy, however, did not. Snape permanently branded him as an "insipid, insufferable butt-kisser." So, Snape would be the only teacher for the next seven years who wouldn't love Percy Weasley. So, this class would be fun for one reason, even if it were just to see Snape pick on Percy.

April 26, 2000: 11:30 PM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

Katie smiled at her husband. "It was fun, wasn't it? I remember once later that year when Percy tried to answer a question in class that Snape wanted me to answer and OH FUCK! Oliver, I hate you! I'm never letting you touch me again! Hold my hand, please! I need you, Oliver!" Once the contraction ended, Katie said, "Oliver, tell the baby the story of the day Percy tired to answer my question."

Oliver smiled. "Okay, kid, you're really going to like this one."

December 10, 1987: 9:00 AM Hogwarts (Back to the POV of His Supreme Hotness, Oliver Wood)

I was sitting next to Katie in Potions taking careful notes. Suddenly, Snape spun around. "Miss Bell," he said. "What potion would you make if you were trying to force Mr. Wood here to confess his true feelings for you?"

Before Katie could answer, Percy was desperately waving his arm and making monkey noises. "Mr. Weasley, please be quiet," Snape snapped. "Miss Bell, do you know the answer?"

"Yes, it's Vertasium," Katie said quickly. Then she slipped me a paper that said, "What are your true feelings for me anyway?"

I wrote back, "You're my best friend. You're a cool girl; you're not all boy-obsessed and stuff but you like cool stuff, like Quidditch."

Katie smiled at me.

December 17, 1987: 11:30 AM in the Gryfinndor Common Room

Katie was sitting on the couch with her older brothers and sister when I walked in to the room. Everyone was getting ready to go home for the Christmas holidays. The Bells were going to visit their grandmother who lived in Sweden. I walked over to the chair my sister Eva was sitting in. Well, Charlie was sitting in the chair; Eva was in his lap. Eva looked up at me. "Are you ready to go?"

I shrugged. "Sure, who isn't ready to spend two whole weeks with Gran Marion? She's such a lovely person, after all."

"And she'll spend the whole two weeks talking about how adorable Anna, Marion, and Maggie are and completely ignore the rest of us," Eva said. "I wish we could spend holidays with Grandmother Wood. She's such a dear, but Mum and Dad said that this was our year to spend with Gran Marion."

"I just hope she gives me something nice to compensate for ignoring me," I replied.

Charlie moaned. "Honestly, couldn't you two just explain to your parents that you don't get along with your grandmother very well and see if you could go stay with your other grandmother?"

"Because we tried that before and Mum and Dad didn't exactly buy it," Eva replied. "They think we just want to go to London so we can visit all our friends but they think that Christmas is a time for family and so we should spend it with our family, no matter how much we hate them."

Charlie sighed. "I wish you to the best kind of Christmas you can have," he said with a smile. He kissed Eva and clapped my shoulder. "Eva, I'll see you on the train."

On the Train…

Katie and I were in the same compartment as her brothers and sister on the way home. I'd never really spent much time with Mary, Mark, Greg, and Joe but they were actually really nice. Mary, it turned out, was an expert dueler. Mark was the bookworm of the group. Greg, as I already knew, was the keeper on the Quidditch team; he was the most interesting of the bunch. He didn't want to play keeper; he wanted to be a beater, but the captain, Edmonds, was already a beater, but Greg planned to try to get the position next year when Edmonds left the team. Joe was an artist; he was sitting in the compartment drawing pictures of his two sisters who were sitting next to each other. I was sitting between him and Mark. Mark was reading a book, but it wasn't a book I'd ever seen before. It was by some guy named Plato and it was called _The Republic_. I looked at him. "What's that about?"

"It's about the perfect society," he said. "But it doesn't sound to perfect to me. They arrange marriages, take your children from you and give them to other people, and other such weird crap. It's kind of like this other Muggle book I read over the summer, _A Brave New World_. They were both just scary."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Mark, don't tell him about that kind of stuff. He doesn't need to know about it. He's a nice kid and he's Katie's friend. Be nice to him."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother, I'll try to be good to little Katie-poo's friends." He turned to his younger sister and said, "I, Mark Kenneth Bell, do solemnly swear to be nice to my eleven-year-old sister, Katherine Suzanne Bell, and all her little friends."

"My little friends?" Katie yelled indignantly.

"All right, calm down, kids," Mary said quickly. "Mark, cut it out. Just stop teasing Katie for two hours. Once we're off the train, I don't care what you do but just be nice to Katie until we arrive at King's Cross."

Mark moaned but said, "Oh, all right, but could you stop acting like Mum for five minutes? Seriously, what do you have stuck up your ass?"

"Mark Kenneth, cut that out now!" Mary yelled. "I'm going to tell Mum."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"Why can't you act like Greg and Joe? Why can't you just be calm and quiet?"

"I don't feel like it," Mark retorted.

Mary stood up. "That's it. I'm going to find Eva and Charlie and talk to them."

"And flirt with Bill," Mark said. "Make yourself pretty before you go see the beautiful, gorgeous hunk, Bill Weasley."

"Mark, shut up," Greg said. "Leave Mary alone."

"Oh fine," Mark said, sitting down as his sister left the compartment.

Katie looked at me. "I have a Christmas present for you; it's not much but I figure you'll like it." She handed me a large wrapped box.

I opened it up to see a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. I hugged her. "Katie, this is so awesome! It's the best thing anyone has ever given me. I have something for you too." I handed her a wrapped package.

She opened it up and saw a copy of _Which Broomstick_. "Oliver, this is so amazing! I can use save my Christmas and birthday money to buy a new broomstick if I make the team next year." She hugged me. "This is so cool. You're the best."

Joe looked at us. "You two are so funny. Quidditch is just a game."

"Just a game?" Greg said in shock. "Quidditch is so much more than a game. It's like breathing. It's wonderful. I can't explain you what a rush it is to go flying through the air and feel the adrenaline rush through you as make saves. It's so amazing."

"I bet having half the girls in Hogwarts chasing after you isn't half bad either," Joe said.

April 27, 2000: 1:15 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

Katie smiled. "So, Greg didn't mind having half the girls at school chasing him but you did."

Her husband smiled. "There was only one girl that I was ever interested in. And I married her."

"So, next you should tell the baby the story of our panic over our first year finals," Katie said. Then she screamed in pain.

Oliver began, "Well, your mother started studying in March and she made me start studying with her at the same time…"

A/N: Okay, so I hope you like it. Please review. A chapter will be coming soon.


	3. But, Katie, it's only March!

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Oh, and I realized earlier today that Charlie probably would be about four years older than I have him in this story but oh well…

Kara: A special thank you to you! I'm pleased to have someone from Switzerland reviewing my story and I'm glad you like it.

This story is told from Oliver's POV.

Chapter Two: But Katie, It's Only March!

March 21, 1988: 8:13 PM in the Gryfinndor Common Room

I ran down the stairs into the common room. I rushed over to the table where Katie was sitting pouring over a pile of books. I plopped down in the chair next to her. "What are you doing, Kates?" I asked. "Surely you can't have this much homework tonight. You're in all of my classes and you've done all your homework faithfully all year. What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm studying for exams," she said pouring over the Transfiguration textbook. "They're less than three months away. I need to get good grades. If I fail, Mother and Dad will kill me. You know that Mary, Greg, Mark, and Joe are all at the top of their classes. If I mess up the family tradition, they'll murder me."

Oliver said, "But I want to play Exploding Snap."

"Go ask Charlie," she said.

"He's busy. He has Quidditch practice and then a prefects meeting. And don't even suggest Eva; she has practice and then she'll be at her books. She's a bookworm, just like you."

"I want to get good grades; Oliver, unlike you I don't plan on merely floating through school. I want to get good grades. I want good enough grades to become a Healer. I know you just want to play professional Quidditch, but I have plans that require me to get good grades."

Oliver glared at her. "I have ambitions beyond professional Quidditch. I want to play for a while but I want to do something else when I get too old to play anymore."

"What do you want to do?"

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. But I'll know when I need to."

"Well, then you should get to studying too," Katie barked. "If you want to do something besides Quidditch with your life, you need to start studying."

"Now?" he asked, confused. "But Katie, it's only March."

"All the more reason to start studying now," Katie replied quickly. "We're going to get the best marks in the entire class!"

Oliver smiled at her excitement. "All right, then, I'm in on this with you. I'll study with you."

April 27, 2000: 1:58 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"And so your mother and I studied together for over five hours every day," Oliver said, talking to his wife's belly. "Thanks to your mother, I aced all my exams, even potions. Snape did everything in his power to make me fail."

"But when there's genuine talent around," Katie said. "There is nothing he can do. There is absolutely nothing he can do to stop genuine talent."

Oliver smiled. "I'm glad that you appreciate my talents. Professor Snape certainly didn't."

June 7, 1988: 8:34 AM in the Potions dungeon Hogwarts (POV back to His Supreme Gorgeousness Oliver Wood)

Being as evil as he is, Snape gave us our final in reverse alphabetical order. That meant I was fourth. I knew exactly how to make the required potion but still Snape was doing everything in his power to unnerve me. Although I was nervous and Snape was being annoying, I managed to make the potion perfectly. I didn't make a single mistake, much to Snape's chagrin. I smiled snidely at him as he said, "Well, I didn't believe it was possible for a Gryfinndor to do such a thing, but you have managed to make this potion perfectly, Mr. Wood. I do congratulate you, however regretful my congratulations may be."

I smiled with pride and went back to his seat as Snape called, "Mr. Weasley, it's your time. And I suggest you refrain from any ass kissing you might be tempted to attempt. I firmly intend to keep my hindquarters free from the lips of crazy Gryfinndors."

I gave Katie a secret smile. She tried to smile back but her eyes were full of nervous fear. She was at the beginning of the alphabet so she had a long wait ahead of her. The only exam I had left was Transfiguration and so I took out my book to study. I knew that anything else I could do would annoy Kates too much. I really didn't want that girl mad at me. Her temper was something entirely else. I was scared of her when she mad. I had learned about the Bell Family Temper on the Hogwarts Express at Christmas time. Katie was so much like Mary in so many ways that she didn't even know about.

Finally, it was Katie's turn. She was so nervous that she was shaking, but she smiled faintly at me before walking to where she had to make the Potion Snape asked her to make. She did very well, making only two mistakes. Snape sneered at her and said in his usual condescending tone, "Good job, Miss Bell, now go back to your seat."

Katie sat down next to me and sighed, relieved. "I did it."

After class we were walking towards Transfiguration when Mary came up to us. Mary looked at me. "Oliver, McGonagall needs to talk to you about something in private," she said. "She asked me to take you to your office."

I followed Mary to Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall was sitting there with Eva. "Thank you, Mary, you may leave now," the Scottish professor said. "Oliver, please sit down."

As I sat down, I realized that this was the first time I'd ever heard McGonagall call me by my given name. "What's going on?" I said slowly. Something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what.

Professor McGonagall looked Eva and me each in the eye and then said, "I have some very bad news for the two of you. Your father died last night. He fell ill very suddenly and your mother took him to St. Mungo's but it was too late. He died very suddenly. I'm very sorry."

Eva's eyes immediately filled with tears. "Can we go home?" she said with a quivering lower lip.

Our Head of House nodded. "You'll be leaving as soon as you're ready to leave."

To this day, I don't know why I asked this but I did, "What about our exams? We have to finish our exams. Are we going to fail them now?"

McGonagall smiled half-heartedly at me. "No, Mr. Wood, you will not. Seeing as your only remaining exam is in my class I will merely give you your current grade as your final grade. I'm sure you would have done very well on the final. I know you and Miss Bell have been studying very hard. Now, you two may return to your dormitories."

Eva and I ran from the office to the dormitory. She was crying and I was in shock. Dad was dead. Our dead, Michael Wood, was dead. He was only forty-one years old. We went through the portrait hole and ran to our rooms. I packed quickly. One thought was pervading my thoughts; I was only twelve years old and I was the man of the house. I was the oldest man in our family. As I packed I thought of my dad. He was an amazing man. I loved him deeply and he was dead. Dead, it seemed like the last word in the universe you'd use to describe my dad.

When I was done packing, I dragged my trunk down to the common room. When I got there, Eva was standing there with Charlie who was drying her tears and promising to be home as soon as possible. "I'll do anything I can for you and your family. I'll be home in two days; I go to the funeral with you. Whatever you need me for, I'll be there."

She nodded as tears poured down her cheeks and she clung to him. Mary was standing next to her with her hand on Eva's shoulder for moral support. Eva was clinging to Charlie and Mary at the same time. It seemed as if she thought that if she let go of them she would die.

Then Katie came running in. "Oliver, what's going on? What's your trunk doing here? Why weren't you in Transfigurations?" Then she saw Eva. "What's going on? Oliver, what's wrong?"

Mary went over to her sister. "Katie, Eva and Oliver's dad died last night. They're going home for the funeral. They didn't have to take their final exam. They needed to get ready to go home."

Katie came over to me. "I'm so sorry," she said, hugging me. "I really am."

I suddenly wrapped my arms around her and began clinging to her. My dad had once said to me, "Oliver, most people in the world will tell you that real men don't cry, but I'm going to tell you something now. Crying is an expression of emotion and real men have emotions. It's all right to cry as long as you don't cry too much or at the wrong times." That doesn't mean I started crying then or anything but it meant that I could cry if I needed to. Right now I needed to hang on to my best friend. I needed to real something real and alive.

I looked at her. I realized for the first time that I was as tall as she was. Then I said, "Katie, you'll come to the funeral, won't you? Please?"

She nodded. "Of course. Mary, Mark, and Greg will come and I'll come with them. I'll be there; I promise."

"Thanks," I said sadly.

June 9, 1988: 5:08 PM The Wood Family Residence in Scotland

I walked into the living room of his parents' house carrying my ten-month-old sister, Anna. My mother had called a family meeting. Once all eight children were settled in the living room, Maura Wood looked around and said, "I think you all have a right to know the truth. Raising eight children and keeping up this house is very expensive. Your father made a fair bit of money playing Quidditch and his job did bring in a good salary, but your father wanted some of our money put away to pay for Hogwarts. We won't be able to keep this house after the end of the month. We have two options; neither of them is very good. The first option is that we can move to a three-bedroom, one-bathroom flat near here or we can split you children up among the relatives. Aunt Elise and Uncle John have offered to take Anna and Oliver and Aunt Jayne and Uncle Peter have offered to take Eva, Maggie, and Marion. What do you kids want to do? I really don't care."

Until she said, "I really don't care" I wanted us to stay together as a family. Who cares how small the flat is? As long as we were together, who cared where we were? But if she didn't care, then I wasn't sure that she cared about the family. And Aunt Elise and Uncle John were nice people. They had a dog and a big backyard; Uncle John is Dad's brother; he was a coach for the Chudley Cannons. I looked at Eva, hoping she would answer first. And she did. "I don't know, Mum. I'd hate to split up the family but I think it might be for the best. The children would have advantages that you simply couldn't give them."

Mum's eyes were filled with pain. "Oliver, what do you think?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Mum, I love you and I want what's best for the family. I want what's best for the children. You decide; I'm too young to make this kind of decision."

Mum nodded. She then turned to Will. "What do you think? And you, Robbie, what do you want? Jamie, do you want to stay with me or do you want to live with someone else?"

Will looked scared. He stared at the rug. "I don't know, Mother," he mumbled. "I just don't know."

"Robbie," Mum said sharply. "What do you want?"

"Mum, stop it!" Eva yelled. "Stop it! They're too young. You don't ask your six-year-old son a question like that! Just shut up for five minutes about this. It's your decision, not ours."

Mum stared at Eva for what seemed like an eternity. Then she said, "Eva Alexandra Wood, don't talk to me like that. I am your mother. You cannot tell me what to do. Don't say things like 'shut up' to me. I am your mother; you must respect me."

Then Mum did something shocking. She stood up and slapped Eva across the face. Eva grabbed Mum's wrist and slapped her across the face. I just sat there watching them. I couldn't believe it. Then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. Charlie Weasley was standing there with Mary, Greg, Mark, Joe, and Katie. "Come in," I said knowing I sounded eager. "Mum and Eva are trying to kill each other."

"Where?" Charlie asked running in as I opened the door.

"Living room," I said, stepping back as he rushed by. Greg followed him. Mary, Mark, Joe, Katie, and I followed at a slower pace. When we got there, Greg was holding my mum by the shoulders and Charlie had a firm grip on Eva's shoulders.

"Let me go," Mum yelled. "I'm old enough to be your mother. You can't do this to me. Let me go!"

"No!" Greg barked. "I am not letting you go. You need some self-control. You were attacking one of my best friends; I'm not going to stand for that."

Mum finally calmed down and let Greg force her into a chair. "Mum," I said softly. "I want to go live with Uncle John and Aunt Elise. I can't stand the way you're acting now and if you're going to keep acting like this, I don't want to here."

Mum looked so sad and so hurt at my words but I didn't care. I couldn't handle this. She and Eva had been trying to kill each other since Dad died and I wanted out of the house. Mom spoke coldly and harshly. "Fine, if you want to go live with John and Elise, you can. In fact, go pack your things and the Bells can drop you off with John and Elise on their way home. After all, the Bells live right next door to them. Mary, you wouldn't mind would you?"

Mary looked at me sympathetically. "Sure, Mrs. Wood, we'll take him with us. We wouldn't mind at all. We really enjoy his company."

"We do," Mark said. "He's the nicest kid we've ever met." Mark was the opposite of his twin in looks. While Greg was tall and muscular, Mark was almost a foot shorter and skinny as a twig. But they both had dark brown hair and eyes. Mary and Joe had sandy blonde hair and gray eyes and Katie had light brown hair and blue eyes. They were a family of people who definitely didn't look related.

Then Mum said, "Well, while you're at it, why don't you take Anna with you too? After all, Elise and John want her more than I do."

"Mum," Eva said. "Stop saying that sort of thing."

But Mum wouldn't and I left with the Bells a few minutes later. I had dinner there and then went over to Uncle John and Aunt Elise's house. Dad's funeral was two days later and I haven't seen Mum since the funeral.

April 27, 2000: 2:12 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person)

Oliver looked at his wife. "And then we lived next door to each other until we finished Hogwarts."

Katie nodded. "Your aunt and uncle adopted you the summer after second year."

"But it was the summer after second year that I remember the best," Oliver said.

A/N: And they'll talk about that in the next chapter. Okay, Oliver and Katie are going to have a baby. But I haven't decided on a gender or a name for this delightful child. So, I decided to hold a contest. You lovely readers get to name (and choose the gender for) this lovely kid. So, either in your review or email me ) with what you think the baby's name, gender, hair color, eye color, and birth weight should be. Then you, the readers, will vote on the name, gender, hair and eye colors, and birth weight before the last chapter. (And the person who wins will be recognized in the final chapter, the one with the baby's birth.)


	4. What are you thinking about?

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the genius mind of J.K. Rowling. Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry it took to long to update; I was working to my other HP fic and my computer is much troubled. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thanks to

-Ihope for Anarchy

-Iluv-Siri-Boy

-Timra AND

-Pokethepenguin01

Who have suggested baby names. To see the baby names, either go to the reviews, or they'll be at the end of the story. Keep suggesting baby names!

Chapter Three: What Were You Thinking About?

July 28, 1988: 11:03am John and Elise Wood's home. (3rd Person POV)

Katie Bell was sitting on the front porch of her next-door neighbors' house. Oliver Wood was inside but he'd be out in a minute. Oliver and his little sister, Anna, had been living there for six weeks now. Their aunt and uncle had three sons of their own, Edward, James, and Gregory. Ed was seven, James was five, and Greg was three. Katie's older sister, Mary, babysat them sometimes. They were sweet, good kids.

Oliver was finishing up his chores and then he'd come outside. The Bells were going to play a game of Quidditch and they needed Oliver. They were playing four on four and they only had seven kids who were playing. Mary, Mark, Greg, Joe, Katie, Annie, and Lizzie were going to play but that was only enough for three on four.

(Oliver's POV), at same time and place

I walked outside and saw Katie sitting on the porch. "Ready to play Quidditch?" she asked.

I smiled. "Absolutely. I can't wait. It's so much fun playing with your siblings. They're fun to be around."

"Then let's go," Katie said grabbing my hand and hauling me out to her backyard.

April 27, 2000 St. Mungo's: 2:00 AM (Third Person POV)

Katie looked at her husband. "We spent every day that summer playing Quidditch. My parents would want us to do something and we'd be outside playing. One day, Mum had had to go to the store and she wanted Mary to watch the kids."

"And we were outside playing," Oliver said with a smile. "That happened to me so many times. Aunt Elise would want me to watch Anna, Ed, James, and Greg but I was off playing Quidditch with your family. She was so pissed at me."

Katie laughed. "I remember. That was the first time I found out what your full name was. She came out to the pitch and just screamed, 'Oliver Michael Wood! I'm going to kill you!' It was so funny."

"It was not funny," Oliver said firmly. "I thought she was going to kill me."

"It was cute," Katie insisted. "You have to admit that. Think about it. Your aunt is this tiny little thing and she's got this huge voice."

"Katherine, I'm warning you. Stop teasing me."

"Fine," she said. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" he asked. "Do you want me to tell the baby about how we found out we made the Quidditch team?"

She smiled. "That's one of my favorite stories."

September 16, 1988: Hogwarts 9:08 PM (Oliver POV)

Katie and I were walking back to the common room from the library where we'd been finishing up our homework. Quidditch tryouts had been that afternoon. We both thought that we'd done very well but we were still worried. So we gave the Fat Lady the password (Loop-de-loop) and went into the common room to find my sister on top of Charlie Weasley who was lying on the couch, without his shirt. "Ahem!" I coughed, quite severely if I do say so myself.

Eva looked up first and blushed. She jumped off Charlie who said, "Eva, what's-oh no! I'm dead." He grabbed his shirt and put it back on hurriedly. "Oliver, you can not tell my mother about this. If she finds out, she'll kill me. You can't tell her. Eva and I weren't doing anything but still if she finds out, she'll think we were and I'm so dead then. I'll do anything to keep you from telling."

I smiled at his blundering. "I won't tell her; I promise. But I have one question for you. Did Katie and I make the house team?"

Charlie looked at me in shock. "That's all you want in exchange? You two were going to make the team anyway. But you're definitely on if it'll keep your mouths shut."

I smiled with joy this time. "So I'm on?"

"Absolutely, Wood," Charlie said. "You're a natural. You're exactly what we need at keeper now that Greg Bell moved to beater. Man, that kid is more natural as a beater than my younger brothers, Fred and George, are. It's unbelievable."

Katie shrugged. "My dad had John Wood train him."

"Well, in his day, John Wood was the best beater in the world. Given time, Greg could become an even better beater than John Wood."

Charlie's predictions still ring in my ears twelve years later. Greg Bell did become one of the best beaters of his time. Unfortunately, he also became one of Lord Voldemort's victims before he really had a chance to bloom as a Quidditch player. Greg Bell was one of those people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Greg didn't just die. First he attacked two attempts on his life but the third killed him. First, he survived an attack on a Quidditch match he was playing in. Then he survived an attack on Mary Bell's house. But he died in the last battle at Hogwarts. He had come there to teach after the attack at his sister's house and had been involved in the battle. Katie was ripped apart by his death. She'd lost her older sister eight months earlier. That year, 1998, was the hardest year of both our lives. She lost her older sister and one of her older brothers while all of my siblings except for Anna and Eva were killed. That only confirmed my decision to become an Auror. I loved my siblings and my wife's siblings and I hated that they'd all been killed. I wanted to fight off all the bad guys and protect the people I loved. My Aunt Elise asked me once why I had to become an Auror and I told her, "Because some day Katie and I are going to have children and I want them to live in a safe world."

April 27, 2000: 2:45 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

Katie looked at Oliver. "After you finished the story, you sort of zoned out there. What were you thinking about?"

"1998," he said sadly. "I was thinking about how much we lost that year."

"We also got married that year," Katie reminded him.

He smiled. "I remember. It was a wonderful day."

"It was," Katie said. Suddenly, her perspiration-soaked face was contorted with pain and she screamed loud enough to wake the dead. She began panting and tears poured down her cheeks.

Oliver sighed. His wife was in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. He wished he could take all the pain from her but he knew that was impossible. Instead, he just gripped her hand firmly in his and thought of another night when Katie had been comforting him.

November 3, 1988: 1:07 AM in the Hogwarts' Hospital Wing (Oliver's POV)

I was lying in bed. It had been raining during our match against Slytherin that afternoon and I'd gotten hit with both bludgers and fallen off my broom. A professor had made slowed my fall but I'd been badly injured. Madame Pomfrey said I was out for the season.

Katie was sitting by my bed keeping me company since I wasn't allowed to sleep for twelve hours. She was keeping me company and keeping my mind off how badly my leg hurt. She was telling me stories about her younger siblings. She had me laughing and I was distracted from how badly my leg hurt. "Mum sent me a letter yesterday. Apparently last weekend, Colette and Cecilia decided that Marita needed a haircut. And they were more than willing to do if for her."

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh no! What happened?"

"Well, let's just say Marita doesn't have any hair anymore."

"Oh no!" I cried out. "She had such beautiful hair."

"I know. Mum sent me a picture. She looks like a five-year-old baby."

"Oh, how awful!"

(A/N: My younger sisters really did this about two or three years ago. It was awful. I walked into the kitchen for breakfast one morning and my then-eighteen-month old sister was sitting on the floor surrounded by her gorgeous baby blonde hair. My mom was ready to kill the older younger sisters.)

"It is," Katie replied. "I'll show you the picture tomorrow. It's so terrible. I loved her hair so much. I'm going to miss it. Thankfully, Mum saved her hair and I'm going to ask her to send me a few locks of it."

"That's good."

April 27, 2000: 2:55 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

Katie looked at Oliver. "What were you thinking about now?"

"When I hurt my leg second year," he replied softly. "And you stayed up all night with me."

"It was right after Colette and Cecilia cut Marita's hair," Katie said with a smile. "She looked awful."

"You'd never know it now," Oliver said. "Her hair grew back more beautiful than before." It was true. Marita Therese Bell was now seventeen and in her final year at Hogwarts. She had turned into an elegant young lady with long gorgeous honey blonde hair.

"She's the beauty of the family," Katie said with a smile.

"No, Katie, she's not," Oliver said sincerely. "You are. Katherine, Marita is beautiful but you're even more so. I love you so much. You're the light of my life."

Katie kissed his cheek. "I remember the first time you told me you loved me."

"It was in the last day of our seventh year."

"We'd been dating for three years," Katie said with a smile. "I get to tell the baby this story."

"All right," Oliver said with a smile.

June 6, 1994: 4:07 PM in the Gryfinndor common room (Katie's POV)

"So, why hasn't Oliver told you he loves you yet?" Angelina Johnson asked me. "You two have been dating for three years. You've kissed. Everyone knows that you love him and he loves you. Why won't he say it?"

I smiled. Angelina and Alicia Spinnet had been pestering me about this all day. "It's the last day of term," Alicia said. "We're going home tomorrow."

"And Oliver has that contract with Puddlemere-U," Angelina reminded me. Like I didn't know, it was all anyone ever talked about with Oliver and me. Last week, I'd gotten a letter from my grandmother asking me when "that dear Oliver" and I were gong to get married. Everyone wanted to know that these days. Yesterday, Professor McGonagall asked me when the wedding was.

"So, when's the wedding, Oliver?" Fred Weasley asked.

Oliver blushed. "Yeah, Ollie, when are you and Katie going to finally tie the knot?" George asked. "You two have been going out together forever."

"Hold it, guys," Alicia said. "He hasn't even told her he loves her yet. How can they get married if they've never expressed their undying love and affection for each other?"

"Wait a minute, Wood," George said. "You've never told Kates that you love her. This is unbelievable. How can you have never told her you love her?"

Oliver blushed again. "Look, guys, this is between Kates and me. However, for the record, I do love Katie. I love her very much and I can't imagine my life without her." Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Katie is my perfect soul mate. Kates, I love you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

"Oh, so sweet," Fred cooed mockingly. "Katie and Oliver love each other. George, isn't it the sweetest thing you've ever seen in your life?"

"Oh, how adorable?" George said in a falsetto. "Little Katie-kins and Ollie are in love. It's so sweet. They are just so cute."

Oliver threw a pillow at them and rolled his eyes. "Grow up, dorks. You two are the most immature people I've ever met. Katie and I are eighteen and we have a mature, loving relationship. You need to grow up a little before you'll understand that though."

"Ooh, cold," Angelina whistled. "Fred, George, you both have been SHOT DOWN! Go Oliver!"

I smiled and leaned closer to his chest. He smelled so good. He smelled warm and comfortable. I loved him so much. "I love you, Oliver Michael Wood," I whispered.

He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered, "And I love you, Katherine Suzanne Bell. Sweetie, someday, I want you to become Katherine Suzanne Wood."

"Your wish is my command," I said. "I want to become Katherine Suzanne Wood someday."

Then we kissed. I loved kissing him then and I still love kissing him know.

April 27, 2000: 3:17 PM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"I love you so much," Katie whispered. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Oliver said, "Even though I'm the reason you're in so much pain right now?"

"Oliver, my mother did this twelve times. I'd be a wimp if I couldn't go through with it now. Besides, I want to have at least seven kids. We need to have our own little Quidditch team here."

He smiled. "All right, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," Katie said.

"Then it's a deal," Oliver replied, kissing her.

"Why don't you tell the baby the story about Christmas during our second year?"

"Oh that's a good story," Oliver laughed. "Well, see…"

A/N: Okay, so here it is, at long last. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

As promised the baby names and info that have been suggested so far…

Ihope For Anarchy:

Girl

Allie or Amy

Blonde hair

Green eyes

Iluv-Siri-Boy:

Girl: Ellette (which means "little elf" descended from English) Ivy ("a vine" -English) Wood  
Hair: Brown curls  
Eyes: Amethyst (that's kinda a purple color, but its a lot like a very pretty shade of blue)  
Weight: idk, um... 7lbs 14 ounces?  
  
Boy: Kiernan ("little dark one" Celtic Gaelic) Thomas ("a twin" -Greek) Wood  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Weight: 6lbs 9ounces?

She also suggested that they have twins.

Timra:

Gender: Girl  
name: Amy  
Weight: 1, 5kg  
hair color: black  
eye color: hazelnut brown  
  
Gender: boy  
name: Dorian  
Weight: 2kg  
hair color: red  
eye color: blue

Pokethepenguin01:

Gender: Female  
Name: Loryn (another way to spell Lauren) Alicia Wood  
Weight: 7pounds 4ounces  
Hair color: blonde  
Eye color: blue


	5. Finally Someone Beat My Brother

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm so glad to have so many people who love my story. Thanks to everyone who has submitted names for the baby.

FreeSpirit65: I so wish I was Katie, but I'm not. So, every now and then I write a chapter from her POV so I can pretend.

Luvin-it: Thanks for ALL those names you suggested.

And now, on with the lovely story…

Chapter Four: Finally Someone Beat My Brother (at Exploding Snap)

December 20, 1988: 7:55 AM in the Gryfinndor Common Room (Oliver's POV)

I was sitting on the couch with Eva, Charlie, and Katie's older siblings and her younger sister, Annie. Annie was a first year. "Where is Katie?" Greg sighed. "She said she'd been here at 7:30 so we could all go down to breakfast together. Where is she?"

"She's late," Mark moaned. "And I'm starving. I can't wait for her any long. Can't we just go down to breakfast now?"

"I'm with them," I said. "I wouldn't mind waiting for Katie except for the fact that I'm going to die of starvation if I don't eat in the next five minutes."

Eva and Mary just looked at each other and laughed. "Cut it out, boys," Mary said. "I'm sure she just overslept."

"Well, then you can wake her up," Greg said. "I'm hungry."

"So am I," Joe said. "Go wake Katie up."

"Fine," Mary said. "Come on, Eva. We'll go get her."

"Be back soon," I called after them as they stood up and headed for the stairs.

Just then, Katie came flying down the stairs. "Sorry I'm late. I slept through my alarm clock and then I couldn't figure out what to wear."

Mary smiled at her sister. "It's all right. The boys wanted to go down to breakfast without you but we managed to keep them all up here until you came down."

Katie smiled. "They're all such lovely fellows to be so patient and wait for me."

"We would have been patient," I insisted. "But I was afraid we were going to die. We were all so concerned that we were going to starve to death that our concern for you just faded like a cool summer breeze." (A/N: If you're wondering how our beloved hero became so eloquently poetic, don't ask me. It was my younger sister's idea.)

Katie smiled sarcastically at me. "I'm sure. I really believe that, Oliver."

"Katie, we were starving," Joe said sadly. "We didn't know if you were ever going to come down to breakfast."

"Well, since you numskulls are so hungry, let's go down to the Great Hall and eat," Eva said. "I'm tired of sitting around with a bunch of crazy hungry teenaged boys. I want to go eat. Shall we adjourn to downstairs? After all, the train is leaving the station at eleven."

Instantly, we all practically flew through the portrait hole and down the stairs to breakfast. I saw Professor McGonagall laugh as we all collapsed into chairs at the Gryfinndor house table. She shook her head at us. Charlie looked at the table. "So, can we have enough blueberry pancakes for nine starving people, five of whom are boys?"

Instantly, two plates with steaming hot piles of pancakes appeared in front of us. We instantly dug in. I don't know about the others but I for one was starving. Lunch would come off the cart today but dinner, ah; dinner would be one of Aunt Elise's feasts. And I, for one, was looking forward to it. I knew Mrs. Bell would also cook up a storm for her family. I didn't know what Mrs. Weasley would do. She would probably do the same. Eva was living with Nadia Martins and her family now; Nadia was one of Eva's dearest friends and her parents had been more than happy to let Eva come live with them now.

Two and a half hours later, I found myself in the Hogsmeade station with Katie, Eva, Charlie, Percy, Nadia Martins, Mary, Joe, Greg, Mark, and Annie. We were all eager to go home for the holidays. I, for one, missed my family back home but especially Anna. I loved my little sister and I worried about her when I wasn't home. She wasn't used to Uncle John and Aunt Elise. But Mum didn't want us living with her anymore, so this made her happy. I smiled as I saw Eva and Charlie together. They were so funny. Charlie was torturing Percy while Eva shook her head and teased Charlie about it.

I was playing Exploding Snap with Annie, Mary, Greg, Mark, and Katie. Greg was winning by, well; let's just say he was winning by a lot. I'd grown to like being around Katie's crazy family. Sure, there were fourteen kids in the family but they were so much fun to be around. And I'd grown to like living with my aunt and uncle. My cousins were cute little squirts. I missed my real family but this was the next best thing. I loved my aunt and uncle and they loved me, which was more than I could say for my own mother. I still struggled with my mother's decision to kick all her children out of the house. I just couldn't understand how she could decide she didn't want her own children anymore. Uncle John told me once that having seven children was more my dad's idea than it was my mum's.

"Oliver!" Katie barked in my ear.

"What?" I barked in her ear.

"The train's here. So, let's go!"

So I followed her onto the train where we continued our game of Exploding Snap and Greg continued his winning streak. My goal is to beat Greg Bell at Exploding Snap once before he graduates. I'm not sure I'll be able to do that in the next three and a half years. But I will devote all my free time to it. Thankfully, he also lives next door during the holidays. That gives me even more of a chance to try to beat him.

December 24, 1988: 3:07 PM in the Bells' living room (Oliver's POV continues)

'Twas the day before Christmas and I was sitting in the Bells' living room playing cards with the usual gang. Katie's younger sister, Lizzie, was playing with us. Much to her deep regret, she was last place for points. Greg was in first place and Mark and I were tied for second. Annie was pretty good; I had to admit. And she was cute, really cute, for an eleven-year-old. She was built a lot like Katie and she looks just like her. In a couple of years, Greg, Mark, and Joe were going to have to defend her with some of the more illegal curses. Okay, so I was developing a small interest in my best friend's younger sister. But I didn't think Katie would mind and besides I couldn't start a relationship with her for at least another three years. In that time, I could fall in and out of "love" several more times.

Then, Greg and Mark both made huge mistakes and lost boatloads of points. And I won. I beat Gregory Timothy Bell at Exploding Snap. I screamed with delight and Katie gave me a huge hug as Mary said, "Finally someone beat my brother!"

Katie kissed my cheek. "I'm so proud of you. This is phenomenal. Someone finally beat Greg!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "I can't believe it! I did it! I won a game of Exploding Snap against Greg!"

Greg came over to me and shook my hand. "Good game, kid."

"You too," I replied, still shocked over my victory. "I can't believe I beat you."

"Well, you deserved it. You're a pretty good card player."

April 27, 2000: 4:08 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

Katie smiled. "I remember that day so well. You beat Greg. Someone had finally beaten my older brother at the card game he was considered to be unbeatable at."

Oliver nodded. "He was an amazing guy. He deserved to be thought of as unbeatable."

His wife smiled sadly. "He was an amazing brother. I loved him so much."

Oliver nodded. "He was a good man. I have so many good memories of him. He was so awesome to me that year when I couldn't play Quidditch because of my bloody leg."

Katie smiled remembering her husband's fierce determination to play Quidditch after his leg injury in their second year. He never told anyone how hard it was to play Quidditch after that. Even after he went pro, he still had problems with that leg. It was his deepest secret and he would have died before telling anyone other than her. She remembered the night after the House Cup their seventh year. He had been in so much pain but he never would let on. He celebrated and partied with everyone else and never let on that it hurt. The next day, well, why don't I just tell you about it?

May 15, 1994: 11:08 PM in the Gryfinndor common room (Katie's POV)

I looked at Oliver, my darling boyfriend, who was just sitting there. He was acting like he was having a good day, having a fun time but he wasn't. Oh trust me, people when I tell you this. Oliver Michael Wood is an excellent actor. As far as anyone could tell he was having the time of his life but he was not. He was in pain. That leg he'd hurt second year was acting up. I remembered that Madame Pomfrey had warned him about that but he wasn't about to tell anyone what was wrong. I'll find out about it tomorrow.

That whole night was awful. Ron Weasley woke up to find Sirius Black standing over him with a knife but then the idiotic murder turned tail and ran off. And no one found him. In all the excitement, I probably would have forgotten I needed to talk to Oliver if he hadn't been sitting on a couch in the common room with his left leg stretched out in front of him. His face was set in a grimace. I walked over to him. "Hey, it's the Quidditch hero."

He tried to hide his pain as he smiled. "Katie! How's my favorite chaser?"

"I'm good. How's your leg?"

"Not good, Kates, not good at all. It's swollen like it's never been before. I can barely walk. But, Katie, do not tell a single soul. I do not want anyone to know. You can't even tell Annie."

"I promise," I told him very sincerely. It's very hard for me to keep secrets from Annie. We're Irish twins, born ten months to the day apart, and we act like real twins. We look like twins and we act like twins. "I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone, not even Annie."

"Thanks, sweetie. You're a princess." Oliver smiled. "Katie, you know you're too good for me."

I laughed and hugged him. "Oliver, you're worth far more than you admit to yourself. I'm not too good for you; believe me."

"Katie, don't sell yourself short. You're worth more than you're willing to admit. You're an amazing person. You're nice to everyone, even people you don't like. And you're so sweet when it comes to your younger siblings and handling me when I'm grouchy or in pain. You're the best person I've ever met."

I blushed. "Oh cut it out, Oliver. I may be a nice person but I can be pretty awful. I'm not always patient with the little kids, especially Michael and Marita. Those two can really drive me batty some days."

"Oh whatever, Katie. You're just saying that."

April 27, 2000: 4:27 am St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked.

Katie moaned as a contraction coursed through her body. She clung to Oliver's hand. "I'm having one of those moments where I really hate you right now. Why'd you have to get me pregnant?"

"I thought it was a mutual decision," he replied. "You wanted to have children and I agreed. We decided we were ready for this. It's something we've talked about since the day we got married."

"You're right," she said, relaxing. "We both wanted this and we both still want it. We're going to have this baby and I'm not going to be one of those terrible wives who blame their husbands for all the pain of labor."

Oliver kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"It's only because I love you."

"Now what should I tell the baby about?"

"Third year, when we went sledding by the lake with the Weasley twins."

"When we learned never do anything with Fred and George that involves trusting them."

A/N: So, in the next chapter we will learn why you shouldn't trust the twins with your life. Please review. I must admit I am jealous of people who have several hundred reviewers, so if you guys could up my reviewers, that'd be awesome!


	6. Baby Names: A nonchappie interlude

A/N: This is not a chapter. This is the list of baby names that you wonderful people will be voting in a few chapters. I have absolutely no clue how many times I've changed/updated this chapter. A huge thank you to Iluv-Siri-Boy for finding out what all these names mean. She's so cool!

From: Kalasin of Conte

Gender: Female  
  
Name: Ceridwen Amecitia Wood (Amecitia means friendship)  
  
Weight: 5 lb, 4 oz  
  
Hair color: Reddish-brown hair  
  
Eye color: golden brown eyes

From: A Depressed Spooty

Gender: Girl  
Name: Jewelle (meaning-gemstone, or 'the precious one') Fleur (meaning-flower) They are both from the French Origin...and if I wasn't naming my own daughter, whenever I have her Alabama Jewel, then I'd name her Jewelle Fleur  
Weight: 6 lbs 12oz  
Length: 21 inches  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Amethyst  
  
Gender: Boy  
Name: Aden (meaning-fiery one-Arabic) Trent (thirty in German)  
Weight: 7' 8"  
Length: 23 inches  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eyes: Blue

From: FreeSpirit65

Gender: Female

Name: Olivia (peace or "of the olive tree" Latin) Katherine or Amy (beloved-Latin)

Gender: Male

Name: Kiernan

From: Iluv-Siri-Boy

Girl: Ellette (which means "little elf" descended from English) Ivy ("a vine" -English) Wood  
Hair: Brown curls  
Eyes: Amethyst (that's kinda a purple color, but its a lot like a very pretty shade of blue)  
Weight: idk, um... 7lbs 14 ounces?  
  
Boy: Kiernan ("little dark one" Celtic Gaelic) Thomas ("a twin" -Greek) Wood  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Eyes: Hazel  
Weight: 6lbs 9ounces?

From: Timra

gender: Girl  
name: Amy (beloved-Latin)  
Weight:1, 5kg  
hair color: black  
eye color: hazelnut brown  
  
Gender: boy  
name: Dorian (from the sea-Greek)  
Weight: 2kg  
hair color: red  
eye color: blue

From: pokethepenguin01

Gender: Female  
Name: Loryn (another way to spell Lauren and means "crowned with laurels"-English) Alicia (of noble birth-English) Wood  
Weight: 7pounds 4ounces  
Hair color: blonde  
Eye color: blue

The following are names I created based on Luvin-it's list:

Boys:

Mark (warlike-Latin) Kenneth (handsome-Celtic/Gaelic) (My older brother's name)

Jack Kenneth (Jack is from John which means "God is gracious or merciful-Hebrew)

Christopher Michael (Christopher means "Christ bearer" in Greek) (Michael is Hebrew for "one who is like God")

Kevin (Handsome/beautiful-Gaelic/Celtic) Michael

Michael Jack (See above)

Girls:

Anna (gracious-Hebrew) Christine (Christ bearer-Greek)

Ella (she-Spanish) Samantha (Listener of God-Hebrew)

Raissa Jane (Gracious, merciful-English)

Sarah (princess-Hebrew) Raissa

Emily (admiring-Latin) Amanda (worthy of love-Latin)

Emma (universal-Latin) Louisa (fights with honor-German)

Ally (of noble birth-American) Clara (clear/bright-Latin)

Margaret (Pearl-Latin) Elizabeth (consecrated to God-Hebrew)

Jenny (from Jennifer which means "white wave" in welsh) Elise (consecrated to God-German)

Nina (girl-Spanish) Marissa (of the sea-Latin)

Carissa (beloved-Greek) Nina

Before I make my suggestions, I must remind you that if the baby is a girl, Katie wants her to be named after Oliver's recently deceased grandmother, and Oliver would like to name the baby after one of Katie's siblings who has died.

My suggestions are:

Anna Christina (the a being the only difference; for meaning see Anna Christine)

Mary (bitter-Hebrew; might also mean "longed for child" linguists aren't sure) Alexandra (protector of mankind-Greek) (in honor of Katie's dead older sister)

Gregory (vigilant-watchful-Greek) Timothy (to honor God-Greek) (her dead brother's name)

Michael (one who is like God-Hebrew) Oliver (olive tree, peace-Latin) (Oliver's deceased father)

So people, vote and let me know. I'll update soon. I'm already working on chapter 7.


	7. An Informed Decision

A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter. I must say a huge "THANK YOU" to all my reviewers. You guys are so encouraging. I couldn't do this without you. And I love reading your stories, especially when they're Katie/Oliver.

Chapter Five: An Informed Decision

September 2, 1989: 5:07 PM in the Gryfinndor common room (Oliver's POV)

Katie and I were sitting on the couch doing homework. Suddenly, Percy's younger brothers, Fred and George burst into the common room. After only knowing them for two days, I can tell you those two will cause boundless amounts of trouble and inspire eons of havoc on the school. Never you mind that Charlie has been telling me that for the past however long he and Eva have been dating, I've discovered it for myself. They are a pair of terrors. I pity the teachers who had to teach them for the next seven years.

Fred and George flopped down on the couch across from Katie and me. "So, how's our favorite brother's girlfriend's favorite brother?" one of them said. I can't tell them apart yet.

"I don't see Bill's girlfriend's brother around here anywhere and I didn't know that Percy had a girlfriend. And isn't Ron a bit too young to date?" I stated plainly. "I think nine is just a tad too young."

The one to my right rolled his eyes. "We're talking about Charlie here. Perhaps you've forgotten him. He's the one dating your sister."

"Oh him!" I said. "He's the one with red hair, green eyes and freckles, right?"

"We all have red hair, green eyes, and freckles," the one on the left said exasperatedly.

"You sound like a family of Christmas trees," Katie quipped. "All you need is ornaments. Your freckles are the lights and your hair is the star."

"Very funny," the one on the right replied. I was really going to have to find a way to bloody tell them apart.

"Which one of you is which?" Katie asked. I guess she is as confused as I am.

"I'm George," the one on the left said.

"And I'm Fred," the other stated.

"But you can call us Gred and Forge," they said in unison. Oh my gosh, they are such twins. Let me guess, their mum dressed them alike as small children. This could be pretty terrifying.

"Is there any way that we can tell you apart?" Katie asked. She was asking all the questions I wanted to ask. Thank goodness for Katie.

"Well, George has a birthmark on his ass," Fred said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Something that I'd ever care to look at please."

"Aren't you interested in my ass?"

"No." Katie was final on that note. "Absolutely not."

"Are you interested in Oliver's ass?"

"That's none of your business," Katie snapped. "Besides, I'm thirteen; I'm too young to think about Oliver like that. I'm too young to think about anyone that way."

"And if she's too young to think about anyone that way, then you two most certainly are too young to think about anyone like that," I added. "You're only eleven; where do you get ideas like that from?"

"From Bill and Charlie," Fred said, trying to sound innocent. "They are old enough to think like that. Charlie is seventeen and Bill's twenty-two."

"And besides," George interjected. "You know what they say: dirty mind, big heart."

I moaned. Suddenly, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, two first years, ran over. "Fred, George," Angelina said. "You promised us you'd play Exploding Snap with us. C'mon, let's go play."

"And leave poor Katie in Oliver's hands, never! She needs us to protect her from him. You never know what that Oliver Wood will off and do."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'll manage quite fine without you; she's done it for the past two years. Now come with us."

"Please," Katie said. "Go with them. I really want to do my homework. This potions essay has to be four and a half feet long and it's only two feet long right now."

They stood up and walked away. Then Kates and I went back to those exceptionally long Potions essays. Great Caesar's ghost, I hate Snape.

December 15, 1989: 11:15 PM in the Gryfinndor Third Years Boys' Dormitory (Still Ollie's POV)

Why do bad things always happen to me when I'm talking to Katie and Annie? I swear, I could be just sitting there talking to them about the weather and the Weasley twins come along with one of their harebrained schemes and they have Charlie and Eva involved in it. Suddenly, I find myself involved in it.

Like today, they wanted to go sledding. It's harmless enough normally but with them, well, you know. It's almost deadly. So, I'm sitting there, doing my homework like a good boy. (Can I have a biscuit please?) And then the twins, Eva, Charlie, Alicia, Angelina, Greg, Mark, and Joe come along. And they want to go sledding. And somehow, I found myself agreeing to all this and saying that Katie would come with us.

So, we went sledding with them. The only problem with that being was that Katie crashed into a tree and broke her leg. She has to spend the night in the hospital wing but unlike me, she doesn't have to take a year off from Quidditch, lucky wench. (She's really a sweet girl and all but she doesn't have to take a year off and have constant leg pain whenever she goes up in the air, but I'm not complaining or anything.)

THE NEXT MORNING

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when Katie marched in. "I'm out. Madam said I could leave. Do you want to go kill the twins with me?"

"Sure," I replied. "Just let me finish this chapter. You do know they'll probably be on the Quidditch team with us next year. We should try to be a little nicer to them."

"We should, but we won't," she replied sitting down next to me. "We'll make their lives miserable. I still can't believe my brother is going to be captain next year."

"I know," I replied. "Charlie's leaving; it's so weird. I can't believe he's graduating. I can't believe Mary and Eva are graduating next year."

"Everyone's growing up so fast. Just think, in four years, we'll be seventh years."

"I know," I said, smiling. "I can't wait."

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" she asked me.

"If I get an offer, I'd like to play professional Quidditch for a little bit, but what I'd really like to do is being an Auror. I want to be able to help protect the world."

"Do you want to be like one of those Muggle superheroes?" Katie teased.

I laughed. "I don't know very much about them. What do they do?"

"They save the world and the beautiful girl; then they get to marry the beautiful girl. Do you want to be like them?"

"Who is the beautiful girl for me?"

"I don't know."

"Then I don't know either. I have to have all the information to make an informed decision."

"Okay," she replied simply.

April 27, 2000: 5:01AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"I let Harry save the world and get a beautiful girl, but I married the most beautiful girl in the world," Oliver said. "You're so much better than Ginny."

Katie smiled at him. "It's not her fault. She's only nineteen. Give her time; she might come out better than me."

"That's not possible," Oliver replied, kissing her forehead. "You've always been the most beautiful girl in the world and you always will be. You're the mother of my baby; I could never love another woman. You've always been and always will be the light of my life and the only woman for me. Katie Wood, I love you."

Katie smiled. "I still love hearing those words, Katie Wood. I remember at our wedding reception someone called me 'Mrs. Wood' and I realized that I was your wife, forever."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. I would die if you weren't in my life. You're the most wonderful person in my life. Kates, you're my miracle. You're the person who got through me the worst times in my life. You helped me through the times after my accident four years ago when I found out I could never play Quidditch again."

June 8, 1996: 3:04 AM St. Mungo's (Oliver's POV)

I was lying in a bed with my leg in traction, again. It was the third time I'd injured my leg. The first time was when I was in my second year at Hogwarts, and then I'd hurt it during my rookie season two years ago. Then I hurt it in last night's game. The doctors said I'd never be able to play Quidditch again. There was even a possibility I might never walk again. Thank God for Katie Bell, my darling girlfriend. She'd come to the hospital with me and wouldn't leave until she knew I would be all right. She was asleep in the chair next to my bed. She was beautiful when she was asleep. Her fingers on her right hand were splayed across her left leg and her head was resting in her left hand. Her black eyelashes were gently resting on cheeks and she was smiling in her sleep. I smiled at her. She was so amazing. I had been planning to ask her to marry me at a quiet dinner last night after the game, but that never happened. Instead, I was rushed here because of a Death Eater attack at the stadium.

Katie suddenly woke up just then. She smiled at me. "How are you, darling?" she asked with a gentle, loving smile. "Are you comfortable enough?"

I shrugged. "As comfortable as I can be in this condition."

She smiled faintly. "Oliver, I want you to be all right. I want you to walk again."

"So do I. Katie, I don't care about playing Quidditch anymore; I just want to be able to walk at our wedding. I want to be able to walk around the house with our kids. I want to be able to walk our daughters down the aisle at our wedding. I want to be able to walk at all the important events in our future."

Katie looked at me. "Oliver, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"You mentioned our wedding?"

"I want to marry you."

"What?"

"Katherine Suzanne Bell, will you do me the awesome honor of becoming Mrs. Katherine Suzanne Wood? Will you marry me?"

Katie gasped. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Oliver, I can't believe this. You really want to marry me. Oh my gosh, I've been waiting for you to ask me for two years. This is amazing. Yes, yes, Oliver, I will become your wife. I will marry you."

I smiled. "Thank you. I love you so much, Katherine. I've wanted to ask you to marry me for so long but I just haven't been ready. I know you've been ready to marry me for the past two or three years but I've needed a little more time. I needed to do a little more growing up before I could ask you to marry me. But now I can not only ask you to marry me but beg you to do so."

"And I am more than happy to accept you."

Then she sat on my bed and I wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her to me and kissed her. "Katherine Suzanne Bell, I love you and I can't wait for you to become Katherine Suzanne Wood."

Katie smiled. "Katherine Suzanne Wood, Katie Wood, I love the sound of that. Oh, I can't wait."

"Neither can I," I said. "We'd better have a short engagement because I know I couldn't stand a long one."

"And a small wedding," Katie added.

"Most definitely."

Then we kissed again and I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with her.

April 27, 2000: 5:51 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"So much for our plan to have a short engagement," Katie said, smiling.

"Three years is a short engagement," Oliver protested.

"Sure, Oliver, sure, it's not my fault that you didn't get out of the hospital for two months and then you spent another two years in school. Then there was the Last Battle and all those people in our families dying. That slowed things down. But we're married now and that's all that matters."

"Well, that and the fact that we're having a baby now."

Katie nodded. "Yeah, that's going to happen pretty soon, I'd say. You'd better tell the kid the stories of our fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years pretty quickly."

"Well, fourth and seventh years are the best and we've both already told one story about our seventh year."

"I know but I love hearing about the summer after it if you want to talk about that instead."

"I'd be more than happy to talk about that."

"Good," Katie smiled. "But first tell about fourth year, when we started dating."

"All right," Oliver said. "Do you realize that we dated for ten years before we married?"

Katie laughed. "Well, you had some growing up to do and so did I. But we managed to stay together."

"You're the only woman I've ever been with. Girl, we've done well together."

Then they kissed.

A/N: Okay, so that's that. Please review and vote for the baby/babies' names.


	8. Oh, and you're forgiven

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks to all my faithful, wonderful reviewers. I was going to tell you all about my really bad sunburn but I think I'll wait until it starts to peel. (Can't you wait?) And don't forget to vote for your favorite baby names, one guy and one girl. I decided that they're going to have twins, one boy and one girl. The second baby, the girl, is a surprise they didn't know about.

A Depressed Spooty: Thanks so much! You're awesome-and your story is pretty cool too. I started reading _Hermione's Wounds_; I haven't finished it but it's really good from what I've read of it.

AnnaP: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like that name. It's one of my personal favorites. Well, that's what I want to name my first daughter, so I guess I would like that name.

Chapter 6: Oh, and you're forgiven.

September 1, 1990: 10:45 am King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ (Oliver's POV)

Katie and her family went to visit her aunt who lives in Italy for the summer, the whole summer. They left the day Mary, Greg, Mark, Joe, Katie, Annie, and Lizzie got home from Hogwarts and didn't come home until late last night after I went to bed. So, I haven't seen her all summer.

Man, she has changed. First off, she suddenly got curves over the summer. Then, her chest got a lot bigger. And thirdly, she stopped looking like a kid and started looking like a teenager. She was gorgeous. She also had a really nice tan, but that was only temporary. And did I mention that she'd grown like three inches? I'd grown six in the past year and was finally six feet tall.

Katie and Annie ran over to me. Lizzie followed at a bit of a distance. While Katie and Annie hugged me, Lizzie just stared at me. "What's with Lizzie?" I asked Katie as I hugged her.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. She's in this major bitch mood today. She's mad at Gabe because he's starting Hogwarts this year but something else is bothering her too."

"PMS," Greg Bell whispered in my ear. I shook my head. He looked at me. "Is it true that Eva's quitting the team?"

I nodded. "She has she has no purpose in life now that Charlie's in Romania."

"Shit," Greg swore under his breath. "So just Katie, you, and me are coming back. I'm definitely switching over to seeker then the Weasley twins can be beaters and we'll find someone to replace Eva and Sarah." Sarah Madison graduated last year.

"Poor Greg," I said patting his shoulder sympathetically. "He has to practically rebuild the whole team and he's only got a year to do it."

"And then I'm dumping the whole thing in your hands after this year. Aren't you lucky?"

I glared at him. "Who am I going to replace you with at Seeker?"

"I don't know. My younger brother doesn't play Seeker. Gabe's a much better beater than anything. Recommend him to your successor after the Weasleys leave."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Good," Greg said; then he walked off to the train and his girlfriend, Emma Spencer. They were a funny pair. He's a foot taller than her, she's as skinny as twig, and he's well, he's Greg. But they love each other very much and that's all that matters to them. In fact, Katie says that Greg is planning to ask her to marry him at Christmas and then they can get married after they graduate.

Katie came over to me. "So, he told you about the distressing situation of the team?" I nodded and she went on. "It's all he's talked about besides Emma all summer. I'm really worried about him. I know he's obsessed with Quidditch but this is just a bit much. He's just so worried; he wants the Cup so bad, you know? What if he stops focusing on school? What if he gives it all up for Quidditch? He has to graduate; he has to."

I nodded and hugged her. She was worried about her brother, Greg Bell-Quidditch Maniac. Then I realized something. "Hold on, Greg's only sixth year; what's going on?"

"Chudley Cannons want him after this school year, so they made a deal with Dumbledore so he can graduate a year early. He took all the sixth year courses during the holidays, when he wasn't talking about Quidditch or Emma."

I smiled. "I can't believe it. Greg Bell is going off to become an international Quidditch phenomenon after graduation. How do things like that happen? I can't believe it."

"Would you want to graduate early to go play Quidditch?" Katie asked me. "I know you want to play professionally but would you want to give up Hogwarts for the pros?"

I looked at her and shook my head. "I told you before I want to be an Auror after I play pro-Quidditch for a couple years. I need all seven years at Hogwarts; I need the experience and the friendships. Besides, I couldn't abandon my best friend."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Whoa, Ollie, you must've grown a foot over the summer."

"Six inches in the past year," I said desperately trying to sound modest. "And Mum says that I'm not done growing yet. She says I'll be well past six feet by the time I'm twenty."

"Hold it. You saw your mum over the holidays? Why did you tell me about this in one of your owls."

"Not that bitch," I said coldly. Then warming up, "I started calling Aunt Elise Mum. She's more of a mum anyways. Besides, the younger kids were getting confused with me calling her Aunt Elise and them calling her mum."

Calling Aunt Elise Mum was harder for me than I liked to admit to anyone, even Katie. Well, at that point, especially Katie, when did she get to be so gorgeous? Man, she had grown up over the summer and that growing up had been GREAT for her. She was looking fantastic. I was most definitely not leaving Hogwarts early, not with this girl around.

"So," Katie said, breaking the silence. "Is your mum pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah, with twins. She's really excited."

April 27, 2000: 6:13 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

A nurse had just left after telling Katie that she was 6 cm dilated. "The baby should be here very soon."

Katie looked up at Oliver. "So, the twins are almost ten now, aren't they?"

Oliver nodded. "Yep, Abigail and Natalie are almost ten; it's hard to believe. It seems like just yesterday they were babies. And now they're off to Hogwarts in a couple of years. I can't believe they're growing up so fast."

"And they're not even the babies of the family," Katie reminded him. "The baby is Lillie and there's Adam, Chris, and Jennie."

"I know; I have so many younger siblings. I can't believe it some days. I have nine younger sibs. It's so weird."

"Hey, I'm one of fifteen."

"I've noticed. I've been to your house for Christmas before, you know."

"Do you remember Christmas fourth year?"

Oliver nodded. "That was when I asked you out for the first time."

"And our first date was New Year's Eve."

"And then we got married on Christmas Eve, 1998."

"We seem to have many important events in our life as a couple fall on important days in the year," Katie pointed out. "Now tell the baby about Christmas our fourth year."

December 23, 1990: 2:06 PM the Woods' house (Oliver's POV)

Aunt Elise wanted the Christmas tree decorated but being she had just given birth to Abby and Natalie two weeks ago she couldn't do it herself. So, she had asked me to do it. So, I was in charge supervising small children trying to decorate a Christmas tree. I didn't think that would work too well, so I sent Ed, James, Greg, and Anna over to the Bells to play with Paul, David, Colette, Cecilia, Marita, and Michael. Katie, Annie, and Gabe came over to help me decorate the tree. They were actually helpful; they wouldn't break anything.

In fact, they were so helpful that we ended up decorating the entire house. Aunt Elise was positively thrilled with them. We had the entire inside of the house decorated and Annie and Katie took care of most of her Christmas baking. Aunt Elise was just ecstatic. I half expected her to run over and beg Mrs. Bell to let her have the three of them in exchange for Ed, James, Greg, and Anna.

Aunt Elise hugged them all. "Oh, you're so wonderful. Thank you so much. This is just beautiful. All four of you did such a good job. The house is so amazing. Thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, it was nothing, Mrs. Wood," Katie replied modestly. "We just figured Oliver could use some help with the tree. It was no trouble at all. We already decorated our house and we're used to it by now. Plus, it was an excuse to get away from loud, annoying younger siblings. But you are welcome."

Aunt Elise smiled as Annie added, "Do you need us to wrap presents for you? We'd be more than glad to help you. Mum doesn't need us back until five. She said she'd be glad to have Ed, James, Greg, and Anna there as long as you like."

"I don't know if I want you three wrapping my presents. How do I know you won't tell Oliver what he's getting?" Aunt Elise said, half serious, half teasing.

"Why would we tell?" Gabe asked. "Oliver isn't telling us what our parents are giving us so why would we tell him what you're giving him?"

Aunt Elise shook her head. "Gabe, I'm sorry but I'm going to have my husband wrap the presents tonight. However, it would be helpful if you could clean my dining room so it'll be ready for Christmas dinner."

Gabe shrugged. "I guess we could do that. We don't have anything else to do."

"It's not that big of a job," Aunt Elise told him.

"All right, Annie and I can do it and Oliver and Katie can clean something else."

"They can clean the kitchen up, since they helped mess it up."

"We're on it," Katie replied. She and I went into the kitchen while Gabe and Annie went to the dining room.

We'd been working for about twenty minutes when I looked at Katie. "Hey, Katie," I said. "Do you want to get together sometime and, you know, hang out maybe?"

"Huh?" Katie looked at me, confused. "We hang out together all the time with my siblings and our friends."

"I know, but I mean, just hang out, just the two of us?" I was getting embarrassed. "It could be fun. We could just spend some time together, alone."

"You mean, like a date?" she asked, starting to catch on.

"Yeah, like a date," I replied.

"Sure, it could be fun."

"How about New Year's Eve?" I asked.

She thought about it for a minute. "We could go to the New Year's Eve Party in Chudley," she suggested. "That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at eight and we'll ski over."

"Sounds good," she replied, kissing my cheek. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Awesome," I said. All I could think was KATIE BELL JUST KISSED MY CHEEK!

December 31, 1990: 8:00 PM on the Bell's front porch. (Oliver's POV cont'd)

I took my skis off by the front door and rang the bell. I was just a little nervous about this. How were Mr. Bell and his sons going to react? Were they going to kill me for taking Katie out? Mary Bell opened the door. "Oh, hi, Oliver, come in."

She seemed friendly enough. Let's see how the rest of the family treats me. Would Mr. Bell be sitting in the living room with Greg, Mark, and Joe waiting to kill me? I was shaking in my boots. Mary led me into the living room. Katie was sitting there wearing a sparkly black dress with spaghetti straps and a black velvet dress. She had black ski boots on and a bag with a different pair of shoes in her hand as well as a purse made out of the same material as her dress. She was wearing her hair loose and it all combined to make her very beautiful. I gasped as I took this all in. "Katie, you're beautiful," I whispered.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself, Oliver."

I was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie. (My uncle had coached me on this.) And I had a bouquet of white roses for her. (That was also Uncle John's idea.) "Thanks. These are for you," I told her as I handed her the roses.

She smelled them and smiled. "They're beautiful, Oliver. Thank you so much." She hugged me. "You're the best."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. I took her coat off the hook by the door just as Mr. Wood walked in. "Oliver," he said firmly. "Good evening. Where are you taking my daughter? What time do you intend on having her back? What do you intend to do while you're out?"

"I'm taking her to Chudley for the New Year's Eve party. We're going to dinner at Maria's. Then we're going to come back here. I expect to have her back here by eleven at the latest for the fireworks you and my uncle have planned."

"And you're planning no fireworks of your own?" Mr. Bell demanded firmly.

As I shook my head, Mrs. Bell walked in. "Stephen," she snapped. "Be nice to the poor boy. I'm sure he has nothing but honorable intentions towards Katie. He's a good boy. I trust him and you should too."

Mr. Bell sighed. "All right, Suzanne, I just hope you're right about young Mr. Wood here." He sighed a second time. "All right, Oliver, you two can go with my blessing. Have a lovely time."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Katie said as we headed out the door.

It took us half an hour to ski to the restaurant. When we got there, Katie put on a pair of strappy black sandals with stiletto heels. She looked at me. "Just so you know, these are undoubtedly the most uncomfortable shoes in the world. I hate them, but Mary said they were the best shoes for this dress."

I nodded. "Well, they look nice on you."

"Thanks."

I offered her my right arm. "Shall we go in?"

She took the offered arm. "Certainly, Mr. Wood."

We went in and went up to the hostess. She gave us the exact look you'd expect a waitress in a fancy restaurant to give two fourteen-year-olds out on a date at eight-thirty. "We have reservations," I said unsteadily.

"What's the name?" she asked cautiously.

"Wood, Oliver Wood."

She looked at a book on her stand. "Ah, yes, I see you. Wood, party of two, come with me." We followed her to a small table for two in a quiet corner. "Your server will be with you shortly."

Katie opened the menu. "Oliver, this place is so expensive. Are you sure you can afford this? I mean, look at these prices. It's too much. Let's go someplace else, someplace less expensive."

I smiled at her, trying to be reassuring. "It's all right, Katie. I can afford it; I promise you."

"Did your dad give you the money?" she asked stiffly. I knew how she felt about paying for dates with your parents' money.

I shook my head. "No, Katie, he didn't. I've been saving my money for the past few months to pay for this. I didn't want to have to beg my dad for money. I was determined that I would never make my dad pay for one of our dates."

She nodded and went back to the menu. She ended up ordering the cheapest thing on the menu. I didn't want to upset her, so I did similarly. We didn't order desert, instead we skied home and watched the fireworks with our families.

We were sitting on her family's back porch when Katie looked at me. "Just so you know, I'm not mad or upset about tonight. It's just I've never been in a restaurant like that before. It was fancier and more formal than I'd been expecting. And it was so expensive it worried me. I'm sorry about the way I acted this evening."

I smiled and hugged her. "I forgive your and I'm sorry too. I should have asked you if you were used to eating at places like Maria's. I'll try to remember to ask next time."

She hugged me. "Thanks, that'd be great. Oh, and you're forgiven."

April 27, 2000: 7:04 AM St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

Katie's contractions were very close together and very regular now. The doctors said the baby would be coming within the next hour. Oliver looked at his wife. "Do you want me to keep telling the story?"

She nodded. "Tell the baby about fifth year. That was a year with some great memories."

"Yeah, the Great Harry Potter came to Hogwarts."

"Well, that wasn't the only important thing that happened that year," Katie said. "There was our OWL results and many other wonderful incidents."

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you want me to name the babies. Remember it's a boy and a girl who are twins. So, vote people. The names are in "Chapter Six: Names."


	9. I'm Rather Fond of Power

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the support you guys give me to keep writing.

**Iluv-Siri-Boy: **Thanks for your help with the name meanings.

**Atomic Elf:** Mary Alexandra and Christopher Michael, good choices, I like them too.

**Trinity Cloud:** All right, all right, all right! I'll update! See, here it is!

Chapter Seven: I'm Rather Fond of Power

August 31, 1991: 11:04 am in the Woods' living room (Oliver's POV)

The day before we left for our fifth year at Hogwarts, Katie and I somehow were roped into babysitting our younger siblings. Eva was in Romania with Charlie; she moved there right after graduation. Greg had moved to Puddlemore for training with his new team. He was thrilled to be playing Quidditch professionally. Mark and Joe were visiting some friends in London. Mary was also in London, training to be a healer. So, Katie and I were in charge, not that Eva had ever lived with us to help baby-sit, but still…

My parents/aunt and uncle were visiting my aunt's doctor and Katie's parents were visiting family in Sussex. This meant that we didn't know when the adults would be back. We were in charge indefinitely, but that wasn't a bad thing. I'm rather fond of power and I think Kates is too.

So, Katie, Annie, Gabe, and I were in charge. Yes, I know that was a disaster waiting to happen but hey! It's not my fault our parents trust us. And it was raining, so we had to find a way to entertain all the little ones in the house. This was really going to be a disaster. And Lizzie was off in her bedroom at the Bells' house pouting about how much she hates being one of fourteen kids. "She's overreacting," Gabe said as he chased James, Greg, and Ed around the living room. I'm still not quite sure why he was chasing them but whatever… I'll just tack it up to "he's Gabe."

I was sitting on the couch with Abby in my lap; Annie was sitting next to me holding Natalie. Katie was on the floor with the rest of the kids. Annie looked at me. "So last night, I was sitting on my bed when Katie walked into my room. She flopped onto my bed and looked at me with the straightest face I've ever seen. Then she says, 'Annie, what's your favorite weather pattern?'"

"What?" I gasped as I laughed. "Katie, you asked Annie what her favorite weather pattern is? Where did that come from?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like asking that and I don't know why I felt like asking that. It just popped into my head, so I walked into her room to ask her. She did respond, you know. She told me that her favorite weather pattern was snow because it meant we could build snowmen and go sledding AND have snowball fights with the Weasley twins."

I stuck my tongue out at Annie. It was immature, I know, but hey, she was making fun of the experience Kates and I had in our snowball fight with the Weasleys two years before. Annie just made a face and went back to tickling Natalie. Katie looked up at us. "I want a baby," she whispered as she rubbed Abby's foot.

"You're fifteen," I told her. "You're too young to have a baby."

"I know," she sighed. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting one. They're so sweet and adorable. I know they keep you up late at night and wake you up at two in the morning, but that's okay with me. My mum says that the love of a baby is the most amazing feeling in the world except for being in the arms of the man who loves you."

"She hasn't said that in a while," Annie said suddenly.

"Not since Mike was born," Mark pointed out. "So that was six years ago. Man, that seems like Mike was a baby just yesterday. I can't believe he's six already."

Michael looked up at us from the floor. "Hey, stop talking about when I was a baby. It's bad enough when Mum does it but it's even worse when you guys do it. I am six now and you can't change that."

"We're not trying to change that," Annie told him. "We were talking about something that Mum said when you were born."

"What did she say?" he asked, forever the curious little boy.

"She said that you were a cute little baby," Katie informed him. "She said you were the sweetest little thing she ever saw."

Michael rolled his eyes. "That's icky girl stuff. You don't need to talk about it."

Katie looked at me and whispered, "Abby and Natalie are cuter than he was."

The downside of babysitting was that we had to make dinner for the kids and we couldn't use magic to cook because we were still students. So, Annie and Katie decided to attempt to make dinner. Gabe and I were playing with the kids in the living room, while the girls tried to cook. We could hear them yelling and loud banging noises. Paul looked at me. "What are they trying to cook?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. To be honest, I'm not quite sure I really want to know."

"I know I don't," Gabe sighed. "They're dangerous when they get left alone in the kitchen. Mum tried to teach them to cook without magic once but she changed her mind after about two minutes in the kitchen with them. She said she'd do all the cooking around here and she'd teach them to cook with magic when they're old enough."

I smiled.

April 27, 2000: 7:21 am St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"I can cook!" Katie protested. "It's true that I'm not very good cooking Muggle style but I can do it! Remember when I made scrambled eggs for you back in December? Those were good weren't they?"

"They were," Oliver told his wife, actually being honest. During the fifth month of her pregnancy, Katie had been obsessed with cooking Muggle-style. Most of the food Katie cooked wasn't good but her scrambled eggs actually were good. "I wouldn't mind if you made them again."

Katie smiled. "I'll try to remember that some time. In the meanwhile, tell the baby about the team meeting when you introduced Harry to the team." (A/N: This may have been done differently in the book but oh well!)

September 20, 1991: 5:00 PM in the Gryfinndor locker rooms (Oliver's POV)

Katie and I were sitting in the changing room with Harry Potter, the new seeker. Katie was trying to explain to him why the rest of the team wasn't at our meeting yet. "Well, see, Angelina and Alicia take forever to get ready for practice. They have to make themselves 'beautiful' before they see Fred and George. Fred and George are always off making or performing some ridiculous prank; those two are either going to own Zonko's or end up in jail when they grow up. That is, of course, assuming that they do ever grow up."

Harry smiled shyly. He was uncomfortable sitting in alone in a locker room with his fifteen year old Captain and his captain's totally hot girlfriend. I remember how I felt when I was his age and I around Mary Bell. It's not that I had a crush on her; it's just I was a hormonal guy and she was a hot girl.

Just then the door opened and in walked Angelina and Alicia. "We're sorry we're late," Angelina began. "We really meant to be here on time."

"In fact," Alicia continued. "We were thinking of coming a little earlier. But then we remembered that Fred and George are still on the team. And I started thinking about how badly I want George to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"And then I remembered how much I want Fred to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with him," Angelina took up their tale. "So, we had to put on a little make-up and I needed some earrings. Then I remembered that this wasn't practice so we could put on some nicer clothes."

"And then we realized it was after five, so we had to run down here," Alicia finished.

I looked them over. They were both wearing tight blue jeans. Angelina was wearing a burgundy spaghetti-strap top and Alicia was wearing a black halter-top. This was normal "trying to catch a Weasley" apparel. "I don't care why you were late. The fact remains that this is a team meeting and you're late. Katie had to get changed after classes and she was at the meeting early."

"Yeah, but Katie caught the guy she was trying to catch," Angelina whined. "Once you catch the guy, you don't have to worry about your appearance as much as you did when you were trying to get the guy."

"That's not true," Katie replied quickly. "Just because Ollie and I are dating doesn't mean I don't have to still take care of myself. I still like to wear make-up at times and dress nicely. And besides, where are the twins?"

"Umm," Alicia muttered, looking sideways at Angelina. "See, they're with Lee, working on something. I'm not sure what but…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, we'll start the meeting without them," I insisted. "Angie, Lish, this is our new Seeker, Harry Potter. I think he's going to be as good at his father or Charlie. I told you about him earlier, as I recall. I hope you remembered." They nodded and I went on. "Harry, these are our three chasers. Angelina Johnson is intelligent but madly in love with Fred Weasley, one of our beaters."

Just as those words popped out of my mouth, Fred and George walked into the locker room. "Sorry we're late, old chap. We were working on something with Lee and we lost track of time," Fred nonchalantly informed us. "We meant to be here on time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sighed. "That's what Angie and Lish just tried to tell me. Sit down. I'm trying to introduce Harry to the team."

"Oh, we already met him," George announced, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Young Harry here is a chum of our younger brother, Ron. He's an okay kid, Ollie. You can keep him on the team."

I smiled. "Thank you for your input. Anyway, Harry, these are my two psycho but very talented beaters, Fred and George Weasley. They're practically a pair of human bludgers. And back to my chasers, Alicia Spinnet is the one with light brown hair; she's a nice girl but a little silly. She's an excellent chaser despite appearances, and the way I treat her." I wrapped my arm around Katie and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "And this charming and beautiful young lady is my best chaser, Katherine Bell."

"You can call me Katie," she told him with one of her disarming smiles. I'm telling you; if Harry had Katie smile at Lord Voldemort, he could have killed him in about two seconds. Every man she smiles at immediately falls in love with her.

Harry nodded. "I'll try to remember that."

Kates nodded. "I'll be glad."

April 27, 2000: 8:13 am St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"Harry was so adorable," Katie reminisced. "He was so shy around all of us girls. It was so funny to see him blush that time he walked in on us getting changed after practice."

"Wasn't that in sixth year?" Oliver asked her.

Katie nodded. "I'll tell the story."

December 8, 1992: 7:47 PM in the Gryfinndor locker room (Katie's POV)

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body. My clothes were over by my locker. I rushed over there to get dressed. I pulled out my bra and panties and hurriedly put them on. Just as I did this, young Harry walked into the locker room. He gasped as he saw both Angelina and me standing there in our panties and bras. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled covering his eyes with his hands and scurrying out of the room.

I quickly put on my blue jeans and a black peasant blouse. I threw on a pair of socks and my sneakers. "Harry, did you need to see us about something?" I called as soon as I was dressed. "We're all dressed now."

Harry came back in, still blushing furiously. "Oliver said he wanted to review some plays with the three of you before you went back to the dormitory. He said it was something about a triangle formation."

"We'll be there in a minute," I told him as I pulled on a black hooded sweatshirt that had "Puddlemore United" embroidered across the front in big, gold letters. "Tell Ollie to hold his horses."

Harry nodded. "All right, but be quick. He's in a bad mood."

"Of course," I smiled at him. "Here, I'll go with you." I followed him into the boys' locker room where Oliver was leaning against his locker. "I'm here, Oliver, what do you want?"

"To tell your two fellow chasers to stop flirting with my beaters," Oliver barked. "I'm sick of this. They can be in love all they want but not on my time! When I became captain at the beginning of last year, I promised McGonagall I would win the House Cup before I graduated. This is my sixth year! I have only this year and one more year to keep that promise. I need those two to focus on Quidditch when they're on the pitch if they want to help this team! I need my whole team on board if we're going to win! You focus on the game when you're playing! The twins focus as much as they can, considering that they're the Weasley twins. Harry's focused on the game; I'm focused on it. Why can't they be focused on the game? Why are they so focused on the boys? Katie, tell me why! You know me! I'm rather fond of power and they keep taking my power away from me!

I shook my head. "I don't know, Oliver. Honestly, I don't. I think that they just want someone to pay attention to them, to love them. And they think the twins are the boys for that."

Oliver looked at me. "Kates, I'm so glad I have you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're not so bad yourself either," I replied. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

April 27, 2000: 9:45 am St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

Katie was wincing in pain. The healer looked at her. "Mrs. Wood, this baby is going to come out now. We need to get you to the delivery room immediately. This baby wants to be born and is refusing to wait any longer."

Katie nodded. Oliver looked at the healer. "The baby is coming now?"

"Yes."

"All right. Well, Katie, we're going to need to settle on a name for this baby pretty soon."

"I suppose you're right," she replied.

A/N: Okay, so please cast all final votes on names. The babies will be born in the next chapter and Oliver and Katie will finish telling their love story in the chapter after that. It appears that this story is wrapping itself up.

Oh yeah and please review!


	10. It's Twins!

A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter; somehow I don't think I'll ever own it. I finally figured out what to name the babies. (Oliver and Katie are having twins, a boy and a girl, in case you forgot.) And you'll just have to wait until we get to the point in the chapter where the babies are named to find out what their names are.

**Lost Angel92:** Well, twins were already in the plans but the names are coming off the list between chapters four and five.

**Trinity Cloud:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Luvin-it:** I'm planning to write a sequel about the Wood family after the babies come. Katie will probably learn to cook then. Yeah, it did take me a long time to update. Thinking up baby names is harder than you think.

BTW, I'm totally psyched that my other HP fic, _I Think We're Alone Now_, has 89 reviews now! I really want one of my stories to get over 100 reviews, so this is really good news for me. This story probably won't get that high since it's almost done. But never fear; I'm planning a sequel.

THIS IS A REPOSTING OF THIS CHAPTER! SIMON, NICHOLAS, AND ALEXANDRA WERE A RESULT OF ME BEING STUPID. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEVIN, JACK, AND LORYN.

Chapter Eight: It's Twins!

April 27, 2000: 10:00 AM St. Mungo's (Oliver's POV)

We had been at the hospital for almost twelve hours. I knew from when my mum and my aunts had given birth that usually people were in labor for much longer than that, so I was extraordinarily grateful that Katie had only been in labor for ten hours. I hated it when my darling was in pain and this had been an awful kind of pain for her.

The doctors had Katie on a bed specially made for women giving birth. "All right, Katie, I need you push with everything you've got," the doctor told her. "Just one more push."

"I can't do it!" Katie screamed. "I can't push anymore."

"You can do it, Katie. Come on, sweetheart, you can do it. It's just one more push and the baby will be out. You've got it in you. You can do this, girl," I whispered in her ear.

Katie screamed as she contorted her face and pushed as hard as she could. She screamed at the top of her lungs. When she stopped screaming, I could hear the sound of a baby crying. Dr. Kensington smiled up at us. "Congratulations, you have a healthy, strong son." Suddenly, he gasped. "There's another head in there. Katie, I need you to give me another push to get this other baby out." He handed our son to one of the nurses.

Katie moaned but pushed again. She moaned as she pushed. She was squeezing my hand so hard it felt like she was going to break it. Then we heard the sound of the second baby crying. "And this one is a girl!" Dr. Kensington announced. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

I smiled at Katie as I saw the nurses holding our babies. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you so much." I kissed her cheek.

A few minutes later, the nurses brought our babies over to us so we could hold them. Katie was holding our daughter and I was holding our son. Katie looked down at the baby in her arms. "She's so beautiful," she whispered. The baby girl had light brown hair and green eyes, like her mother. And her brother had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, like me.

"What should we name them?" I asked her.

She sighed. "I'm not sure. I sort of want to name our son after your father or my brother, but since I can't pick which one, I'm not sure. Also, I'm not sure I could ever have a son named after my brother; it would be too painful to call him Greg every day."

"I once promised myself I would never give my son the first name Michael," I told her. "It's too painful for me. I guess that means Michael and Gregory are off the list."

"Kiernan," Katie whispered. It was barely audible.

"What?" I asked her.

"Kiernan Thomas," she said a little louder. "It was my grandfather's name. He died when I was seven but I always loved him and I always loved his name. Do you like it?"

I nodded. "It's a handsome name for a handsome lad."

"What do you want to name our daughter?" she asked me. "I picked Kiernan's name. You can pick the girl's name; I know you wanted to name her after Mary. Do you still want to?"

I nodded. "Mary Alexandra, it's a beautiful name. I think we ought to name our first daughter after your only older sister. I know how much you loved Mary and I think this would be an appropriate way to honor her."

Katie smiled. "Mary Alexandra Wood and Kiernan Thomas Wood, they're beautiful names. Welcome to the world, Mary and Kiernan."

"I have one question for you."

"What?"

"Why are you uncomfortable naming a child after Greg but you're perfectly fine win the concept of naming our daughter after Mary?"

"Greg almost died so many times, I almost died when he really did die. It's been easier for me to come to terms with Mary's death because I didn't see her much before she died, but I saw Greg a few hours before he died. I'm not sure I can explain it all to you but I hope you can understand."

I nodded. I knew that Greg's death had been hard on Katie, so I just accepted the fact that she couldn't bear to name our son after him. She was closer to Greg in the last years of his life than she had been ever to Mary. "I do understand, Kates. It's kind of like I could never name one of our daughters Eva. I'm fine with my younger brothers' names but Eva is just too much for me. It brings back so many painful memories of when she died."

Katie got a faraway look in her eyes just then. I knew she was remembering the day we found out that Mary and Greg had died along with Mary's husband and children. It was a terrible night in January of 1998.

January 8, 1998: 10:27 PM in Oliver Wood's Flat (Oliver's POV cont'd)

Katie and I were enjoying a quiet evening at my flat. I cooked us dinner. We can both cook fairly well with the help of magic but my skills as a cook both with and without magic are better than hers. At least, that's what she told me. Maybe she was just trying to build up my ego. Am I an egomaniac? I hope not. I'd hate myself if I ever were an egomaniac.

So we were sitting on the couch talking when Katie's mum's owl flew in and landed on my head. She slapped it. "Hadrian! Cut that out!" she lifted Hadrian off my head and swatted him again. "Argh! I thought Mum and Dad had trained him to not do that anymore."

She untied the letter from his ankle and opened it. She read it quickly and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" Her face turned white and she shoved the letter at me.

I took it from her hands and read it.

_Dear Katherine,_

_I don't normally write you letters seeing as I see you almost every weekend. But this is news I must send to you immediately and I cannot leave your younger brothers and sisters right now. _

_This is the news that I wish I never had to send to any of my children. A few hours ago, You-Know-Who broke into Mary and Jonathan's flat. Greg was there for dinner. You-Know-Who killed everyone in flat. They're all dead, all of them. Greg is dead, Mary is dead, Jonathan is dead, Kevin is dead, Jack is dead, and Loryn is dead. They're all dead. And the worst of it all is that they were all too young. Greg was twenty-four, Mary was twenty-five, Jonathan was twenty-eight, Kevin was six, Jack was four, and Loryn was two. They were all too young. _

_Your father and I would very much appreciate it if you and Oliver would come to our house soon. The family needs to be together and Oliver might as well be part of our family. I need to see my oldest living daughter. Mark and Joe are coming home as well, I hope. I know this will be especially hard on you and Mark since you were both very close to Mary and Greg. I just hope that being together as a family will help you all. Please come home soon. I need to see you and Oliver. _

_Your loving mother,_

_Elisabeth Theresa Bell_

I stared at the parchment. The words seemed so false, so unreal. How could Greg Bell be dead? I'd just seen him earlier today. Mary and Jonathan Marsden couldn't be dead. They were both so young, so happy. They had three young children, all of whom were now dead. How could that be? How could Kevin Michael, John Kenneth, and Loryn Alicia be dead? I'd just seen them last weekend. I'd been over at their house playing with the kids. Every now and then I'd baby-sit for them. Now I couldn't do that anymore.

Katie looked into my eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Her eyes were now pools of tears. I raked my fingers through my hair. "Your family needs you. You need to go to your parents' house and be there for your family."

"But I need you," she sobbed. "Oliver, they need you. We all need you; you saw my mother's letter. They need you to be there. You're part of the family too. We need you to be with us right now."

I nodded slowly, realizing what she was saying. We had been engaged for two years. I practically was a part of her family. "All right, I'll come with you."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek; I could feel the tears on her soft skin as she kissed me. "Thank you so much, Oliver. You have no idea what this means to me."

The funeral was a week later. It was a terrible sight. There were three adult sized coffins for Greg, Mary, and Jonathan, but far more terrible was the sight of three small coffins holding the bodies of Kevin, Jack, and Loryn. They looked so peaceful, like they were asleep, but the sleep they rested in was a sleep from which they would never awaken. I looked at Loryn Alicia Marsden's body; she had been two years old. Her soft white blonde hair had been starting to curl gently. Her tiny lashes hid her once bright blue eyes, now cloaked in death. Jack, or John Kenneth, had been four. He had sandy blonde hair that reminded me constantly of Harry's hair. Kevin Michael, my little buddy, I'd been teaching him to use a broom properly. I loved that kid; we would go to Quidditch matches together because he loved watching people fly around. He was always telling me, "Someday, Uncle Oliver, I'll be a famous keeper, just like you. I'll fly in the air so brilliantly that everyone will compare me to the great Oliver Wood and I'll be able to say that he is my uncle."

Katie laid her hand on my shoulder. "Thinking about Kevin?" she inquired gently.

I nodded. "He was such a good kid; he didn't deserve to have this happen to him. None of them deserved them. What did any of them do? They only fought for truth, goodness, and justice. They were good, decent people. Mary was a mother of three small children. They're all dead now. How could this happen? Why did this happen?"

Katie hugged me. "I know you were close to Greg and Kevin. I know this is hard for you; it's hard for me too. But you have to remember I don't know any of the answers any better than you do. All we can do is pray that when we have children they will be born into a free, safe world where we'll never have to worry about Voldemort killing them."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I have faith in Dumbledore, in the Order, and in Harry. Our children will be born into a free world, a safe world. We'll be able to tuck them in at night without ever worrying about Voldemort harming them."

And that was true. That was in January of 1998. In April, Harry fought a final duel with Lord Voldemort, killing his archenemy. It was a horrific battle that played itself out in an empty field in my beloved native Scotland. No one outside of the Order knew why that place had been chosen; all anyone knew was that Harry and the Order of the Phoenix had lured Voldemort and his Death Eaters there, straight into a trap. I ought to know; I was in the Order and in the battle. We had made it appear to anyone who might be watching us that our alliances with Ministries of Magic on the Continent were growing thin. The German Minister of Magic practically handed Voldemort to us on a silver platter by betraying the Bulgarian Minister who was considering joining Voldemort. The German Minister made it quite clear that he was going to be in that field on April 18, 1998 at 8pm, ready to broker with the Death Eaters for the life of his Bulgarian counterpart whom he had imprisoned. He said he would only be with a few of his top advisors and the prisoner. Instead, the entire Order of the Phoenix and all its allies from all over the world were waiting; there were over a thousand people there waiting for Voldemort and a group of ten Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy. The battle was over in minutes. And my children could be born into a free, safe world.

April 27, 2000: 11:45 am St. Mungo's (Third Person POV)

"You were right," Katie told Oliver. "Kiernan and Mary were born into a free world were they wouldn't have to fear Voldemort. You had faith in Dumbledore, in Harry, and in the Order. That faith was well placed. You did well to trust in them; you did well to fight with them."

"Harry is my friend and I will never abandon my friends and loved ones in their hour of need," Oliver told her. "Loyalty and trustworthiness are extremely important to me. It was also important to me that our children could be born into a free world." He looked down at his son in his arms and his daughter in his wife's arms. "It took a long war and the sacrifice of many noble lives, but Kiernan Thomas and Mary Alexandra, welcome to the free world."

A/N: Well, the babies are here but there is still one more chapter to come. Harry and Ginny are going to get married in the final chapter and Oliver and Katie will flashback to their wedding.

A/N2: Please click that little purple button in the lower left-hand corner. It makes me oh so happy when you do. I love all my reviewers.


	11. I Do

A/N: Much to my dismay, J.K. Rowling doesn't want to sell Harry Potter to me. I asked if I could just have Oliver Wood but she said no. I begged and pleaded but it was all to no avail.

A huge thanks and lots of love to all my reviewers; you guys are _magnificenza_.

**Iluv-Siri-Boy:** I know you love the name Kiernan. You were the one who suggested that name after all. If you're hyper, you shouldn't eat candy. My mommy says candy is bad for me because it makes me go psycho. Please try to be patient.

**Trinity Cloud:** Yes ma'am!

**Atomic Elf:** As usual, I'm always glad to read your stuff. I love your poetry; it's so good! I hated writing about Voldemort killing Katie's brother and sister.

**Dadswell:** Well, this chapter is Harry and Ginny's wedding. Does that count as a Harry and Ginny fic? Well, this is the last chapter of this story, so maybe I will write a Harry and Ginny fic; I also have to work on my Oliver and Ginny fic though.

**Seasonings:** I'm glad you liked the flashback. It was sad but I'm glad you thought it was awesome.

**LostAngel92:** I love the name Alexandra.

**To everyone who is reading _I Think We're Alone Now_:** That story still has a long way to go before I'm done with it. Their wedding will be the ending and that won't be until June or July.

And on with the last chapter…

Chapter 9: I Do

Saturday, September 8, 2000: St. George's Anglican Church, Hogsmeade: 10:30 am (Third Person POV)

Harry James Potter and Ginerva Kathryn Weasley were getting married, finally as Mrs. Weasley said. "Mum, they've only been dating for five years. Ginny's only twenty and Harry's twenty-one. It's not like they're really old or anything."

Oliver smiled as Mrs. Weasley tried to rationalize her thoughts to her youngest son, but the only things she said that was coherent was "But she's my baby and my last to get married." Ron and Hermione had gotten married in June, Fred and Angelina had been married for years as had George and Alicia, Percy was with Penny of course, Charlie had married a Romanian girl after Eva died, and Bill had married Fleur Delacour.

Oliver was one of Harry's groomsmen, since they worked together and had ended up being friends. Katie was in the pews with Kiernan and Mary who were now about four and a half months old. Oliver looked at Harry. "Ready?"

Harry shrugged. "Oliver, were you nervous when you married Katie?"

"Are you kidding? You should have seen me. Mark Bell was afraid I was going to wear a hole in the floor with all my pacing back and forth. I must have asked him a million times if I was making the right decision in getting married when I was twenty-three. He told me the same thing every time I asked him. You love her and you've been in love with her for ten years. Just marry her already. And I'm going to tell you the same thing. Harry, you love Ginny; everyone knows it. She's been in love with you since she was ten and you've been in love with her since fifth or sixth year. I know how much you love her. You're not making a mistake; trust me. You're going to be so happy you wouldn't believe it. And some day you two will have children and that will only bring even more happiness into your life."

Harry looked at Oliver. "Thank you. I think I needed to hear that. Actually, I know I needed to hear that. I just hope Ginny and I will have half the happiness you and Katie have. You two have one of the happiest marriages I've ever seen in my life."

Just then, Hermione stuck her head in the door. "Is the groom ready?"

Harry nodded as Ron, Oliver, Fred, and George all said, "He's ready."

"All right," Hermione said. "Let's get this show on the road."

The five men exited the prep room and went out into the church vestibule where the bridesmaids were waiting. First, Harry walked down the aisle by himself. Then, Bill walked his mother down the aisle. Then, George walked Luna Lovegood down the aisle. Fred and Colette Bell followed them. Next came Oliver and Lavender Brown. Finally, Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle. Then, Mr. Weasley walked the gorgeous bride down the aisle and handed her over to Harry. Oliver's mind drifted to a day a year and a half before when it had been Mr. Bell handing Katie over to him…

Saturday, March 24, 1999: St. Andrew's Anglican Church; Chudley England: 10: 30 am (Oliver's POV)

I was literally having a panic attack. I wasn't having second thoughts, but what if Katie was? What if my precious, darling Katie did not want to marry me? I loved her; she knew that, didn't she? Maybe I should ask Mark to go tell her for me or take her a note. No, that might scare her away. Why would she date me for nine years if she didn't love me? Surely she could have had millions of other men. Both Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory had gone after her at one point or another. Poor Cedric, he was a good guy; he didn't deserve to be murdered in a graveyard surrounded by Death Eaters with only one friend nearby and that friend helpless to save him.

Joe Bell walked in just then. "Oliver Michael Wood, stand still! You're going to wear a hole in the carpet is you don't cut it out!"

I sighed. "I can't help it. What if Katie gets cold feet?"

He snorted. "Right," he replied, his voice rich with sarcasm. "My sister, Katherine Suzanne Bell, doesn't want to marry you. Oliver, she's only been in love with you since forever! The only thing she's worried about is that you don't love her.

"How could I ever not love her? I love with all that I am. I love more than anything, more than life itself!"

So, twenty minutes later, I was standing at the end of the aisle. First, George Weasley walked down the aisle with Alicia Spinnet. Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson followed them. Then came Percy Weasley and Lizzie Bell. Finally came my best man, Joe Bell, and Katie's maid of honor, Annie Bell. Next would be Katie. I gasped as her father led her to the head of the aisle. She was a vision, an angel. Her dress was white satin and there was something on the bodice that glimmered and danced when the light hit it. It had spaghetti straps. Her light brown hair hung loose and curled; it was layered and had one of those face-framing things. Her veil was attached to a diamond and silver tiara; she was gorgeous. If I hadn't already been madly in love with her, I would have fallen in love with her the minute I laid eyes on her walking down the aisle towards me. It was then that it hit me; she was about to become my wife and we would spend the rest of our lives together.

Suddenly she was standing in front of me and we were holding hands. The priest began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Oliver Michael Wood and Katherine Suzanne Bell have come here today to be married. If anyone has any objections to their union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

To my relief, no one made a peep. The priest continued. "Do you, Katherine Suzanne, take this man, Oliver Michael, to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and holding only to him until death do you part?"

The light of what seemed to be a million candles lit up my beloved's blue eyes and turned them into diamonds as she whispered, "I do."

"Do you, Oliver Michael, take this woman, Katherine Suzanne, to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and holding only to her until death do you part?"

"The rings, please," the priest said. Katie and Joe handed him the rings. I took Katie's ring from Joe. I slipped the slender gold band inlaid with ten diamonds around her right ring finger and spoke, slowly but firmly, "Katherine Suzanne, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Katherine, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Katie slipped the plain gold band around my left ring finger as she said, "Oliver Michael, with this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled kindly at us. "Katherine and Oliver, you have sworn to love each other always. May the love that has brought you here today always lead you and guide you all the days of your lives. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, you may kiss the bride."

I threw my arms around her and pulled her to myself, kissing her with all the love and passion I held for her in my being.

The priest smiled and then said to the congregation. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Michael Wood."

Everyone applauded as I walked my gorgeous bride down the aisle. "You're the queen of my heart. Katie, I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

Saturday, September 8, 2000: St. George's Anglican Church, Hogsmeade: 11:00 am (Third Person POV)

Oliver stood between Fred and Ron watching Harry and Ginny promise eternal fidelity and love to each other. "I, Ginerva Kathryn, take thee Harry James to be my lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others and holding only to you until death do us part," Ginny solemnly promised.

"I, Harry James, take thee Ginerva Kathryn to be my lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others and holding only to you until death do us part," Harry pledged calmly.

Ron handed Harry Ginny's ring as Hermione handed Harry's to Ginny. Harry slipped Ginny's ring on her finger as he said, "Ginerva Kathryn, with this ring, I thee wed."

Choking back tears, Ginny slipped Harry's ring on his finger whispered, "Harry James, with this ring, I thee wed."

The priest smiled kindly at the young couple. "Ginerva and Harry, you have sworn to love each other always. May the love that has brought you here today always lead you and guide you all the days of your lives. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss the bride."

Oliver smiled at the passion with which Harry kissed Ginny. The young couple was so in love. When they pulled apart, the priest said, "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

As the priest said that, Oliver and Katie locked eyes. They didn't need words to express their thoughts but Katie mouthed, "I love you to you" to her husband.

"I love you too," he mouthed back. Oliver sighed as he saw his wife and babies. Motherhood had only made Katie more beautiful and their two children were miracles.

At the reception a few hours later, Katie and Oliver were sitting together with Kiernan and Mary in their laps. Alicia and George were also at the table as were Angelina and Fred. "I couldn't be happier," Oliver said with a smile.

The band began playing the opening cords of _Guys and Dolls_. "I love this song," Katie whispered.

"Leave Kiernan and Mary with us," Alicia said. "You two go dance."

They handed their children over to Alicia and Angelina. Oliver and Katie headed out onto the dance floor. As he held his wife in his arms, Oliver listened to the words.

_When you see a guy reach for stars in the sky,_

_You can bet that he's doing it for some doll._

_When you spot a John waiting out in the rain,_

_Chances are he's insane as only a John can be for a Jane._

_When you see a gent paying all kinds of rent for a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal,_

_Call it sad,_

_Call it funny,_

_But it's better than even money _

_That the guy's only doing it_

_FOR SOME DOLL!_

At the end of the song, Oliver kissed Katie. "I'd do anything for my doll."

THE END

A/N: Well, that's it. I'm thinking about a sequel. Let me know if you want one. Please review!


End file.
